


The Trash Bin

by Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage), TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, ZanderFrae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69-ing oh my, Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Abduction, Animalistic Advances, Aphrodisiac Drugging, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Full of Bees, Barbed Penis, Bigger Longer Wronger, Biting, Blood, Blue-Balling, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Breeding, Choking, Claws and Teeth, Crack, Cry For Me, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Discipline, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Enhanced Body Parts, Exhibitionism, Extreme Pet Play, Feel Good Drug, Fingering, Fisting, Hallucinating, Heart-Attack Inducing Orgasm, Hedonism, Horse cock, Humiliation kink, Hypersensitivity, Ice Play, Knotting, Licked Clean, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, POLLEN (TM), Penis LSD, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Raw-dogging/barebacking, Rimming, Sadism, Semen Overflow, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy, Slutty Sub, Some Like it Rough, Sounding, Speculums, Stockholm Syndrome, Stretching Limit, Submission Kink, Training, Tripping Balls on Penis Juice, Tummy Stretching, Urination, Venom Barbs, Voyeurism, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Hornier, YOU MAD MAD FOOLS, adamantium tattoos, alien dick, chastity devices, cock-sucking, cocklet, collaring, crackship, cumflation, decorative bondage, gagging, if at all, infantilisation, knots, let the games begin, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Isnt_It_Strange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanderFrae/pseuds/ZanderFrae
Summary: The Arena is not Sakaar's only stadium. The Grandmaster sometimes just wants to get his jollies watching a couple strangers become one.Or: When 2/3 of the RP are high as tits.





	1. Far From Home, Far From Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Filth. Utter and complete delicious steamy Filth. Enjoy!
> 
> TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone as Victor Creed/Sabretooth  
> Isnt_It_Strange as Peter Parker/Spiderman  
> ZanderFrae as Grandmaster En Dwi Gast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster En Dwi Gast has more than one stadium for his amusement and profit. Some people love the guaranteed thrill, blood, deaths, and violence of The Arena; others prefer the spontaneity and filth of The Trash Bin.  
> Who better to kidnap, alter, and Pollen™ than Sabretooth and Spiderman?

There was a rushing, tugging sensation in the center of his gut then Victor Creed was suddenly dropped flat on his back in some kind of enclosure, he sat up and snarled, rubbing his head,

"Where in the fuck am I…?" He sniffed the air but nothing was familiar, almost nothing anyway. He squinted and his eyes fell on another person lying not far from him: a much smaller male; and they were both naked.

Grandmaster En Dwi Gast spread his arms, a look of pure shock and delight on his face. “WELCOME, er, gentlemen. Normally we have to prepare our honoured guests, but I see that you are more than ready to begin our little show. All the same… just to ease the way,” Grandmaster motioned to his underlings, and a fine mist filled the sealed stadium.

Peter Parker winced as he raised his head, groaning softly as he moved to sit up. Where was he? Blinking blearily he looked over, spotting another much larger, and naked, man as well as the gentleman who had been speaking. It took a second for him to realise that he too was completely naked and he let out an embarrassed yelp. “Where am I?”

Victor growled and pulled back, the weird colored mist could not be a good thing. He saw that the brunette had woken up and grimaced, "Yer guess is as good as mine small fry," he looked at their 'host' and sneered, "Who the fuck're you?"

En Dwi grinned, “Ah, I am so glad you asked. It’s always best for the players to know their audience, mm?” The audience roared. “I am Grandmaster En Dwi Gast: provider of pleasures and amusements beyond all imagination, daring wonder, or wildest guess.” He motioned for the mist to fall more thickly before adding, “It’s a hard job, but someone’s got to do it, aye? So, noble lads, please: introduce yourselves! Before you get too lost in each other.”

"What the hell does THAT mean??" Victor shouted, looking sideways at the kid.

Peter was looking all over the place in alarm, his eyes wide as they settled on the smoke as it plumed into the air. Oh no, that  **couldn't** be good. He looked to Victor, catching his eye. Were they here to fight?! 

“Yeah! Explain!” Victor was about to agree with the short stack when he breathed in and… he blinked and shook his head, snarling and breathing heavily. He shook his head again and rubbed his face a few times then looked at Peter, his mouth open in a pant.

Why did he look so ….  _ good _ ?

The small brunette watched as Victor began to pant and his eyes widened, a hand coming to cover his mouth and nose as though it could help him. It was too late to try, all things considered, as he had already inhaled. En Dwi grinned and made a few more gestures to his minions. “Feeling the affects now, hmm? Come on, then, don’t you want to  **_know_ ** the person you’re about to discover…  _ intimately _ ?”

_ Oh god, what was going to happen?  _ Peter thought. He could feel his skin tingle, electric crackles beneath his skin, and a quiet whimper passed his lips at the feeling. This was… insane!

“You see, we’ve specially formulated our Pollen(™) for each show. We don’t like having too many uncontrollable variables in the play, so we do a bit of research… take a bit of genetic material, and tailor make each and every reaction.” Power seemed to thrum through En Dwi’s blood as his wide eyes remained glued to the men’s every twitch. A maniacal grin stretched his face before he pointed at Peter. “You see, we thought we’d be nice enough to give you some extra glide. If you survive, you may experience an extended period of excess mucus in your rectal tract.”

“Excess mucus?!” Peter squawked, stiffening as the rest of the sentence registered, “rectal- what kind of 'show’ is this?!”

Victor chuckled darkly, his eyes whiting out as a rage rolled through him, his muscles tensed as he full-body shivered then he got down on all fours and stalked toward Peter. He could feel some kind of rut coming over him, god he was suddenly hornier than he'd ever been before and that little piece of ass was looking so good, "Hold still." He smiled widely.

“And, Mr. Feral Beast, you may find that your already impressive prowess has grown… shall we say stronger? Longer? Wronger!”

Peter tried to scramble to his feet, to put some space between them but in his panic he only inhaled more of that damned smoke. His legs were practically jelly, his body warm, no,  **hot** as he sank back down onto his ass and watched Victor approach. A wave, something hot and intense washed through him and his back began to arch. What was happening to him?

Victor stopped and took a sudden breath, eyes widening and he slowly looked down, “W-What the fuckin'-?"

His cock, which had already been getting painful hard, was…. Getting….  _ Bigger… _ . Victor blinked and sat back on his haunches, normally what was seven soft was… holy mother of fuck!

“ **Eleven and a half inches** , ladies, gents, and beings of elevated gender! All for S U C H A S M A L L B O Y. Hopefully this whole body flush the teensy gent is sporting brings about a bit of something… nice and wet and viscous. That’s how bodies flush out a fever, isn’t it?” En Dwi intoned.

The small brunette stared, unable to help it as he saw Victor’s cock… grow?! Another wave of heat and he didn't even realise he'd let out a filthy sounding mewl as his head rolled back. True enough, with the wave something warm and slick began to coat his ass and the tops of his thighs.

Victor blinked at his extended manhood and then at Peter and he shook his head briefly, "....ya want me ta….with…" his eyes were completely white and he started to rush forward toward the smell and sight of Peter and his alluring arousal.

“Oh yes… that’s what  **_all_ ** of these beings have come to see,” Grandmaster En Dwi explained with a flourish. A line of lights along the top of the stadium made brightly coloured swirls around them, changing colours to match the colouring of the audience above. “First the Arena, then the Trash Bin (that’s you), then the orgy. Though… sometimes we get a bit of a head start on that third task. Know that if you don’t survive this… it’s been for the noblest cause.”

Eyes cast to the lights above, Peter found himself attempting to conceal his nude form. However, as he saw Victor rushing towards him, he found himself lying back, arching as though he were attempting to be more alluring. It was weirdly instinctual. 

“Why us?!” He managed to call out, having been wondering since they'd woken up. Was it merely random selection?

Victor made it to Peter and almost bowled him over as he tackled the much smaller man, his nose twitching as he scented around Peter's neck and shoulders. He was going to utterly ruin this tiny man and as usual, he didn't give a toss here or there how it happened.

"Hold still, buttercup," Victor rumbled, claws scraping lightly over the brunette's back, "This is gonna be a stretch."

“You were originally candidates for The Arena, but I realized how  **_d i v i n e_ ** it would be to watch you destroy each other in a more… civilized, romantic setting,” En Dwi answered with a wink, lips in a slight pout, and back twisted and arched just so. Were it not for the smoke that landed as a fine white powder that was easily puffed a couple feet into the air with the slightest movement, his pose would have failed to register before his words. “Victor and Peter, everyone. They’re both a bit  **_enhanced_ ** \--were even before we got them. Some of Earth’s Mightiest… something or other. Not my shows. I don’t think they’ll be capable of sensible talk very much longer.”

Peter's hands scrambled to Victor's back, his short nails digging in as his head rolled back and exposed his throat. With the rumbling command he felt himself still completely, another gush from between his thighs making him whine with newfound need. “O-Oh God-.”

Victor's nostrils flared and he let out a loud low snarl, tearing his hips back, somewhere in his head he knew there was something he was supposed to do before he fucked the little brunette so he chuckled darkly and moved lower, his long tongue sliding out to flick over Peter's hole.

The sensation wrenched a keening sound from Peter, his hands tangling into his own hair as he arched his back. That should  **not** feel as good as it did! The brunette squirmed, pushing against Victor, growing desperate as another wave of heat crashed through him.

“A-Again!”

A rumbling, very unsettling chuckle was his only answer before the tongue pushed and wriggled it's way about until it was deep in Peter. Victor's claws clutched at the small man's asscheeks.

Peter bit into his bottom lip hard, fighting the urge to moan as there was a rumble of cheers from the crowd; reminding him they were far from alone. He bit harder and harder into his lip, hips pushing back into Victor's tongue and claws. The Grandmaster made a show of unlacing his pants and untucking his bulge, ramping up the crowd even more.

Victor glanced around at the loud cheers then he glared at the Grandmaster, alright, fucker wants to see some real prize winning show-fucking, that's exactly what he was going to get.

Victor pulled back and flipped peter over, one hand grabbing the brunette's neck while he turned, his cock dangling just over Peter's face as he straddled Peter's head and Victor cracked his neck before leaning down to leave a wet trail over Peter's own cock. The hand not holding peter grabbed the base of his own cock and pressed the uncut head against the brunette's lips.

Peter yelped as he was flipped, grunting with the impact. His eyes were wide at the sight of Victor's cock above his face, heat coiling in his lower gut. Guiltily his cock throbbed and twitched in a shameless display, betraying his enjoyment of the treatment. Uttering a whine he parted his lips, tongue swiping at the tip delicately.

En Dwi swirled a bead of precum around and across his tip, hissing in anticipation. The microsensors he’d embedded in their skin via the Pollen(™) sending flame through his cock. “That’s it, boys.  **_M a k e D a d d y p r o u d_ ** !”

Victor shoved his cockhead into Peter's mouth then used that hand to hold himself up while he sucked on Peter's sack, pulling in a ball then both. Goddamn the kid was tiny … but if his ass wasnt the sloppiest looking hole Victor had ever had the pleasure of being buried in. He was going to absolutely destroy the little thing. He chuckled with his mouth full and slipped a clawed finger into Peter's hole.

Peter moaned around the cock in his mouth, eyes sliding half shut as his slightly swollen lips stretched to take as much as he could. His hands rested on Victor's thighs to ground himself, especially as that finger slipped within him and made him jolt.  **Fuck** he had never been this sensitive before. Bobbing his head he tried to ignore the shiver of arousal that wouldn't leave him at the sound of the Grandmaster’s booming voice, the knowledge they were being watched…

“Closer, boys. Become  **_o n e_ ** for your Daddy.”

Victor's fingers slipped in messily slurping about in Peter's guts while he moved to such on Peter's cock. Then he got an idea and started inserting a third finger. His hips pushing more of his cock into Peter’s tiny mouth.

Peter trembled beneath Victor as his hips rolled and rocked between the two different sensations, his mouth busy sucking and moaning around the larger man's cock. He did his best to relax his jaw and throat, not wanting to gag, and took as much as Victor would give him with growing eagerness.

Victor threw his head back and pushed his thumb in along with his finger in Peter's sloppy, clenching asshole, he bore his teeth,

"How's that,  _ Daddy _ ?"

En Dwi squealed, “Oh yes! Good boy!  **_Such_ ** a good boy!” The Grandmaster could feel Victor in his ass, and Peter on his hand. S u c h good sensors.

Peter writhed and let out a whine, his eyes open again as he looked at the man above him, his hands pulsing their grip on muscular thighs while his legs spread wider; providing a much better view than before. En Dwi nearly shot off just from the sound, sight, and  **_feel_ ** of him stretching out voluntarily. The pre-tremors shook all three of them.

Victor snarled and panted as his whole fist slid into Peter's ass and he dropped his hips, shoving his cock into Peter's mouth once then pulled out, turning a bit and grabbed Peter's leg, pulling him up and shoving his fist in then back but not out.

Peter let out a cry from around the larger man's cock, coughing as it was pulled out, his own throbbing. Reaching down he pawed at himself, whimpering and uttering curses at the stretch around Victor's fist. He was so close, so close!

Victor thrust his fist twice more then pulled out with a loud squelching sound, then he moved around, grabbing Peter's hips and lining his cock up, he shoved in with one swift motion, he could feel Peter's insides quivering as he fully mounted the much smaller brunette, Victor's short blonde hair was slicked flat with sweat, he’d felt close several times now, why wasn't he coming?

En Dwi’s thumbnail dragged along his slit, pulling an orgasm tickling and burning like licks of flame from his gut, through and around his testicles, and out with an explosion of white hot lava. The force of his ecstasy brought him crashing to his knees. All but two of his minions fled the room, noticing a shimmer in the force fields that hadn’t been there before. Until this moment, they had all wondered why two of the Grandmaster’s playthings were wearing masks.

Peter let out a harsh cry as he was entered, his eyes shutting tight as his body was forced to stretch and accommodate. It yanked him back from the orgasmic edge he had been on, his hand faltering at his own cock as he panted and whimpered. His hair fell into his eyes as he tossed his head back, his crimson blush having spread down his now bared neck and even to his bare chest.

Victor snarled in frustration as his balls drew up again but nothing happened, he slammed into Peter, tearing down to bite into his neck as he fought to reach climax. What the fuck was going on?? Why couldn't he fucking cum???

The Grandmaster spurted with every frustrated, useless retraction of their balls, his sperm melting the forcefield away and letting the Pollen(™) wash over his body. “That’s  **_I T_ ** boys. YES!”

Peter uttered a sob as he brought himself closer to orgasm, the battering of his prostate causing him to jump closer and closer as his free hand clawed at the ground beneath him. His eyes searched, landing on the Grandmaster as he keened and spilled over his hand.

Victor thrashed and roared, he was pretty sure he’d had a heart attack a second back and was damn sure his prick would be bruised if he didnt FUCKING CUM ALREADY!

"YA FUCKIN COWARD, COME DOWN HERE AND FUCK ME YOURSELF!!!"

En Dwi  **_roared_ ** and propelled himself down to the Bin’s floor. His robe rested to either side of his sternum, about an inch. His hair coiffed in a flawlessly reckless way.

Victor's toes dug into the floor, his muscles bulging and veined, thrusting wildly into Peter's utterly used hole, he bore his teeth but arched his back alluringly, his scowl faltering as he started to whine and purr.

Peter whined from beneath Victor, craning his head to look at the new arrival with wide glassy eyes. He let go of his own cock and clawed even more into the ground, letting out a small sob as his body continued to tingle and flood with warmth. He wanted more.

The Grandmaster stalked toward Victor, sporting a giant, throbbing cock. It was nowhere near the length as Victor’s, but it could have been double the width. He stalked toward his prey with a tremble through his spine. The Pollen(™) was setting every nerve ending on High.

"Ya gonna fuck me.or just stare at me?" Victor snarled, putting his ass up higher, just the head of his massive horse cock held in Peter's clinging insides, dangerously close to prolapse.

En Dwi slammed into Victor, tearing a little despite the man’s mostly relaxed muscles; he grinned as the warm, coppery liquid eased his way into fucking Peter  **through** his new pet.

Peter keened deep in the back of his throat, his hands scrabbling to find purchase on anything he could use to ground himself. Tears made his eyes glisten as the stimulation only increased, his hips moving of their own accord to meet each thrust while his hands settled on Victor's pectorals, fingers grazing his nipples ruthlessly.

Victor threw his head back and howled, driving his cock all the way to the hilt and still NOTHING! No matter what he did, he kept getting close, then his balls ached and nothing came out, his orgasm remained just out of reach, and his cock was starting to hurt! He practically screamed and looked angrily at En Dwi, "LET ME COM YA ASSHOLE!"

“Not until you’ve had your fill, dearest. That would be  **_r u d e_ ** . Now, loosen up real sweet for Daddy. I promise you won’t feel empty for long.”

Victor snarled then whined and bit his lip, he wanted to come more than he wanted to defend his already shaky pride as he presented for En Dwi, whimpering over his shoulder, "Whatever ya want,  _ Daddy,  _ just  _ please I need ta come!" _

Peter, who was pretty quiet besides his whimpers and moans, gave a little growl and dragged his nails over Victor's nipples. He clenched down on the man's cock, quivering where he lay. He was starting to gain a very slight pout.

Victor jolted and snarled, his mouth clamping down on some of the skin on Peter's neck and biting savagely to get the small one to behave himself. Then Victor's huge hand wrapped around Peter's little prick and roughly jerked it.

Slowly, En Dwi’s dick grew, filling every inch of Victor’s entrance with little pinpricks.

There came a rough groan from Peter as teeth sank into his neck, his cock twitching in Victor's hand. He raised a hand from his pecs to the larger man's hair, gripping tight while the other continued to scratch at a nipple.

“Again,” he growled, pout still lingering, “ **please** , again-!”

Victor cried out in confusion as En Dwi’s cock entered and he felt like he had an ass full of bees, he tried to pull away but then cried out again when the stings dug into his inner walls. He wrapped a hand around Peter's neck and squeeze the sides slowly.

The barbs released a constant stream of endorphins and hallucinogens, slowly turning their sting into the best feeling Victor had ever experienced, and pushing unpredictable changes onto their environment. Victor squirmed as the stings became hot little pokers that made him feeling tingly and warm. Victor whined as colors swirled in his vision, he was in the woods, being fucked by Wendigo and his cock was up a wolf's ass. What in the fuck….? What kind of bullshit drug was this?

Peter whined at the hand around his throat, keeping still and keeping his hands busy against Victor's torso. He could feel his whole body ache, filled to the brim with every thrust, and he practically sobbed as he was approaching a second climax. Then, as he saw his lower stomach bulge with each thrust, he found a hand running down to rub in time with the movements; it easing the ache and also rubbing the tip of Victor's cock in time.

Grandmaster’s barbs and slit spurted in tandem, more of the psychoactive venom absorbing into Victor’s rectum. Victor moaned loudly, brokenly whining as he felt his asshole being utterly used and taken, he tried to keep himself upright but slowly started to lower his torso into the wolf's claws on his chest, his whole body shuddering and sweating. He needed to come, his balls were so heavy and they ached, his cock hurt so much as well. He whined out his complete submission.

Peter's hand continued to firmly rub, his growls turning to pants once again as he came closer and closer. “F-Fuck,  **please** !” What was he begging for? He didn't know.

“Good wolfie,” En Dwi whispered into Victor’s ear. “We’ll make Logan proud, hm? Maybe bring him in next time.” A hand snaked toward the giant’s testicles. “You’ll be my good little bitch, won’t you?” And his teeth found Victor’s scruff.

Victor gasped and curled his spine, trying to get En Dwi to just give them a little twist or squeeze so he could come, "Y-Yeh, I'll be the best b-bitch ya ever had!" He felt his dickhole opening wider as his orgasm was mounting, he was gonna fill Peter's ass.

The Grandmaster took a firm grip of Victor’s balls, massaging them with too much pressure to allow a proper release. “Then you’ll wait to come until you’ve been filled.” With his words, En Dwi set a fierce pace, ramming them in and out of Peter. His barbs dragging ever so slightly against Victor’s lining.

Peter's eyes lingered on the two men, watching how the Grandmaster completely ruined Victor right in front of him. He shivered, arching his back and mewling as the pace seemed to only become more intense, his hand lowering to stroke himself in time desperately.

The threeway feedback loop of sensation thrummed through En Dwi’s body and dragged a luxurious orgasm from him, filling enough of Victor’s insides to cause a definite slosh as the Grandmaster only increased the speed of his thrusts.

Victor grit his teeth as he felt his Insides filling then En Dwi’s seed started to dribble down his inner thighs and get caught in his leg hair as his completely stretched asshole relaxed around En Dwi. Whatever magic he’d used on Victor left the big man trembling and gasping for more, curling back on the Grandmaster and whining loudly to telegraph just how much he needed to find relief, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweet boy. You will be allowed to fill Peter quite soon.” En Dwi licked a stripe from Victor’s scruff to the top of one of his ears, nibbling when he reached the tip. "Just squeeze me real tight. And, Petey?” Peter whimpered low in his throat as he continued to watch with wide eyes, suddenly startled he had been addressed and giving a broken hum to show he was listening. “Be a good boy for me, hmm? Squeeze him like it would  **_kill you_ ** for his cock to pull out of you even a little.” The Grandmaster chuckled a little, “It might, actually.”

Peter's eyes couldn't grow wider, but he let out a slightly nervous sound, nodding and shuddering as a mix of hot arousal and icy fright raced down his spine. His ass muscles spasmed as if they had a mind of their own, clenching down  **hard** just has he had been instructed.

Victor arched his back and roared loudly, veins bulging in his neck and forehead and his claws ripped long, jagged gouges in the floor on either side of Peter, blood and spittle flying from his mouth as his fangs extended and then he dropped his head and sank his fangs into the nape of Peter's neck, thrusting forward into Peter then back onto En Dwi, squeezing down for everything he was worth and for a second he couldn't hear anything and his vision blurred, the forest dissolved completely.

En Dwi’s hand moved to the base of Peter’s penis, squeezing and stretching just under the threshold of  _ too much _ .

Peter shook beneath his touch, his eyes screwing shut as his orgasm was pulled from him. He cried out as he spilled over En Dwi’s hand, tears of overstimulation beginning to form as he writhed.

“Good boy. Good boy. Now, clean Victor off. With your tongue. I’m just gonna,” he trailed off, face loosening and eyes rolling back. His cock spilled lazily and steadily into the man’s ass.

Victor pulled out, his cock still dripping strings of cum as his hips stuttered, he was pretty sure he’d had another heart attack at some point and was very light-headed, blood shooting from his head to his dick as the best orgasm he could remember having slowly rolled through him. Tears of relief welled up in his eyes and he whined slowly in the back of his throat.

The brunette shuddered, suddenly feeling so incredibly empty. He closed his legs and firmly pressed them together, whimpering as he forced himself to move. He wriggled further under Victor, his fingers clasped at his hips, and began to obediently clean him off with slow, relatively gentle licks. He didn't want to admit it, but the words  **good boy** echoed in the back of his head.

En Dwi cackled, “Oh good! It  _ d i d n ‘ t _ kill you! I guess that means I get to keep you, hmm?” He cracked his neck to one side, leveling Peter with a grin bordering on institutional. “I so cannot wait to get you  **_trained_ ** properly. Clean yourself off his chest too, my Petey boy. Don’t be lazy. You made such a mess…” he thought for a moment, “needy little slut.”

Victor was shaking the whole time peter cleaned him off, his cock was still painfully hard and tender and his breathing was in deep pants, sweat mixing with the tears streaming down his face, "J-Jesus, Mary and J-Joseph …. What the … what the hell …. Oh  _ god…  _ "

Peter took his time cleaning Victor off, his eyes resting on the Grandmaster as he did as he was told. Cleaning off the man's cock he shifted to his chest, having to get up onto his knees to do so comfortably; the man's climax dribbling down the back of his thighs as he moved. He was sore, used, and it was still relatively hard to think straight.

“Good little spider. Now, Victor,” he intoned, emphasizing the beast’s name, “return the favour.”

Victor breathed out and unlatched his claws from the floor to pull peter down and his long rough tongue took very feline licks over Peter's groin and back to his asshole, tasting his own spending and swallowing it down. His eyes heavy lidded and the amber color leaked back into them.

The brunette trembled beneath the soft licks of Victor's tongue, his breathing shaky as he bit into his bottom lip only to break the skin when that tongue found its way to his ass. He whined softly, his eyes shutting at the sensation.

As soon as the Grandmaster determined Peter clean, he withdrew from Victor’s ass and shoved a fist as far as he could into the youngest man, cock dripping with his own cum. “That’ll do until we get you a proper belt. Can’t have our little boy getting too big or  _ tight _ for his britches, hm?” He motioned with his other hand to one of the minions who’d appeared rather recently on the sidelines. They scurried out of sight. “And Victor,” the Grandmaster purred, “what  **_will_ ** I do with you?”

Peter let out a cry, his fists clenching as his body gave an exhausted spasm to accommodate the sudden entry. Drained, he looked up at En Dwi and whined softly, nibbling at the lip he'd already broken the skin of as his body shuddered.

Victor snarled brokenly and he fell to the side on his stomach as his muscles finally gave out and he was a sweaty mess, drool rolling into his goatee. He felt boneless and weak, his heart sluggish after the pace it had been at for the past...however long it had been.

“Mmm… I know. Keep you engorged and terrifying and  **_untouchable_ ** . Your gorgeous ass held open. Getting your breakfast from Daddy’s cock. Yessssss, my pet. My  **_good boy_ ** .” The Grandmaster gripped Victor’s chin, “Who’s your daddy?”

Victor flailed slightly at being pulled away from near sleep by En Dwi, he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, coming down from the high, his senses started to return, he growled at the Grandmaster loudly.

“Mmmm and we’ll have to do something about that attitude…” En Dwi thought for a moment before slapping Peter’s ass with the hand that wasn’t in it. “We’ll get you a nice, big cock pacifier to keep you satisfied when Daddy can’t pay you full attention.”

The minions began rolling in with the items he’d proposed and immediately got to work outfitting Peter. Taking advantage of his waning crescent in the wake of an orgasm, the minions equipped Peter’s cock with a cage and locked up his balls  **_tight_ ** . Before the boy could wiggle and cringe away, they managed to insert a sound and screw it into the end of the cage. Next, they coordinated with En to almost seamlessly swap his fist for a dildo just under Victor’s full size. “We don’t want you getting too loose for your big brother now, do we, Petey baby?” The dildo and cage connected via a thin, biting harness with a large, shiny lock. “Lads, why don’t you give something to Victor here? Calm him down a bit.”

One of the minions snuck a syringe and needle into the crook of his neck, shoving the plunger down as soon as they could. A sweet, simple, cool syrup worked its way through Vic’s nervous system, elevating his brain into cotton candy clouds.

Peter had hardly been able to move throughout his 'kitting out’, only able to whimper and tremble at the treatment. The dildo in his backside kept him open, vulnerable, and he knew the elder man knew it too. He watched as Victor was injected, eyes wide in fright.

Victor groaned and his eyes slid almost closed and his body felt like it was floating, he moaned though his mouth was closed with his lower fangs jutting over his lip. He watched blearily as the minions started to get things out to use on him.

Something like a speculum was inserted slowly into Vic’s anus, though it seemed to expand into a perfect cylinder, with legs spindling up Vic’s thighs and tangling into rings of vines just above his knees. “To keep you open, Pet.” Another syringe came out and injected something into the tip of the mutant’s penis.

Victor yelped and tried to pull away, snarling softly. His penis grew back to the full Pollen(™) induced size. Possibly an inch or five wider. But just before it had finished growing, the minions guided his member into a plastic cage with scratchy nubs in all the wrong places. There was a tiny hole at the end for urine and precome to dribble out but provide no sensation. The cage and brace connected with intricate, vine-like knots.

Victor snarled and started to struggle, turning to scowl and bare his teeth at En,

"What the fuck did ya do ta my cock, ya ass lickin whore?"

“Oh, my  **_bad boy_ ** , I believe it’s you who’s the ass lickin whore. But don’t worry.  **_I’ll teach you to s u c k too._ ** ” Before the mutant could respond, an abrasive dildo was forced into his mouth, straps securing behind his head and around his neck at the direction and whims of the Grandmaster. The orchestrator of their big event dribbled a bit of liquid from yet another syringe down a hole in the end of the ‘pacifier’. “Until you learn to be a good boy, you’ll get all your food and drink through this little hole. But it only works if you do, baby boy.”

Victor sputtered and choked, trying to tear his head away as the minion that held his head in place held on by handfuls of short blonde hair.

Peter watched with growing horror, his mouth agape as his senses had begun to truly return to him. He looked from Victor to the Grandmaster, his spidey-senses going haywire. “E-Enough! You've done enough to him-!”

“Oh, are you  **_j e a l o u s_ ** , my little spider? That’s alright. We’ll show you some more attention, slut.” He pressed a button on the tablet offered to him, and a slow roll toward hard and heavy vibrations pulsed from the dildo into Pete’s prostate… and further.

Peter let out a yelp, his overly sensitive body jolting at the vibrations running straight through his core. His abused prostate damn well ached, as though bruised, and he hunched over on his knees as though trying to take the pressure off of the dildo. 

“Make… make it stop! Please!”

“Use that pretty mouth of yours for something a bit less self centered and I’ll consider giving you rest,” their captor teased coolly.

Peter's brain, usually so sharp, faltered. Tears beaded in his eyes from the overstimulation and he whined in discomfort, “I-I’ll do anything, just-.”

En Dwi gripped Peter’s hair and jerked his head to the end of his engorged cock. “I’m sure after all this exertion, you’re feeling a bit  _ parched _ , no? Make me drip and keep it clean.”

With a fleeting glance in Victor's direction, Peter hesitantly let his lips part. The moment the grip on his hair allowed he lapped at the cock before him, his body shuddering of its own accord at the onslaught of stimulation. His eyes closed, trying to preserve the shattering remains of his pride, as he took the head in mouth and sucked.

After all the night’s festivities, Grandmaster didn’t last very long. With only a few swirls and bobs of Peter’s head and tongue, the greying man emptied into the young man’s throat, holding him still to prevent the young pet’s gag reflex or sense of taste from ending the pressure and wet heat. “You’d better drink it all up, now, Peter. You won’t like what happens if you make a mess.”

The brunette tensed, his fists clenching down against his thighs as he did his best to swallow. He went to sit back and jolted again at the press of the dildo, panting once he'd swallowed it all. Grandmaster waited until he was fully soft to pull out of Peter’s mouth and praise him, “That’s my skilled little whore. Oh all the money you’ll bring. But we need to get you properly trained up. A full week in one of my sensory tanks will do the trick, I think. Best to keep that,” he nudged the dildo, “At a random rhythm and pace. Don’t you agree?” The minions began to drag the other men from the center of the stadium.

Peter let out a slightly panicked sound, turning his head to look at Victor as he clocked the movements of the Grandmaster's minions. Oh god, just what Hell were they about to endure? “Oh, Peter, you’re right. The training won’t be complete if I can’t feed you, now will it?” The minions produced a second penis gag and fought to get it secured. “Better breathe through your nose, m’boy.”

The young man let out a small growl as he squirmed, trying to avoid the gag as best as he could until it was secured properly. The gag was  **much** bigger than he'd anticipated, causing him to practically choke as he attempted to breathe through his mouth the first few times. When he'd worked out he needed to breathe through his nose as En Dwi said he shivered, feeling a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He squirmed, recognising the simmer of arousal and flushing, then he paused. He glanced down and let out a huff through his nose, eyes wide. In any normal circumstances he would have gotten at least a little hard, but now he couldn't. Oh  **fuck** ! A frustrated sound left his mouth before he recognised it as his own voice and he glared at the elder man.

“That’s right, baby boy. It feels  **_s o g o o d_ ** to be filled up and  **_u s e d_ ** so thoroughly, doesn’t it?” He ran a hand through both men’s hair. “Take them to the chambers. Keep them fed with aphrodisiacs, Pollen(™), and hallucinogens. Can’t have them getting bored or too accustomed to their minders.”

Victor tossed his head as he was hoisted up and they started to carry him off to somewhere. 

Peter squirmed and struggled as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling as he was dragged away to he assumed would be the chambers. 


	2. Electric Pain Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up in sensory deprivation tanks, and BOY does it escalate.

Victor felt like he was floating, and it was hell. He couldn't hear, see or feel anything; and he had started choking on the dildo gag shoved down his throat as he struggled to breathe and work his throat around thick length. Fighting it had been useless, and he’d almost passed out twice. This whole situation left him with a weirdly disconnected fear: behind his eyelids were colors and shapes and he could swear he felt bugs crawling over his sensitive bits in their tight confines of the chastity device wrangled on his massive cock. He screamed again but no sound came out of his mouth, so he focused on his breathing again.

Located in a tank not too far away from Victor was Peter. The small brunette hadn't stopped whimpering around his gag for hours, the vibrations of the dildo set at a setting far too soft to do anything but cause his arousal to climb higher and higher. The tank was silent besides the vibrating, though Peter couldn't hear it through the plugs that had been placed in his ears.

He swallowed once, twice, and let out a weakened groan around the gag. How long had he been in here? Time had become irrelevant, nothing more than the darkness and the silence and Peter truly thought he was to go mad in there. His cock strained against its cage and caused him to hiss, rolling his head back to the best of his ability. 

Thrashing didn't work and not moving was worse as the oppressive silence pressed on him from all sides. His senses had never been so compromised and he started sobbing out of terror and frustration. He'd do anything! Anything at all to get out of here! It was bad enough that he'd puked already and had something dripping out of his other orifices. His cock kept trying to get hard but the knobs inside the plastic ribbed painfully in already bruised flesh.

The brunette let out a small sob, the stimulation too much and yet not enough. What he'd give to hear someone's voice right now, anyone's voice. To see something beyond the dark. 

His heart rate picked up as he felt something, someone, hold his head still and begin to put something down the hole in his gag and he keened on the spot. What was it going to be this time? A hand patted his cheek mockingly before he was left again, left to suckle at the gag in the hopes that this time it would just be something _normal_. 

Well, when was anything about this situation going to be normal?

A thick, viscous paste made its way down the feeding tubes as both men suckled desperately. It exploded on their taste buds in a rush of taste and tangibility. It was musky, heady, and salty… but also somewhat sweetly chemical. _What the fuck had they just eaten_?

Though they could still feel the slight sway of the water, a thrum of electricity filled their every pore. The sound in Peter’s dick seemed to swell and shrink at random intervals. The collar around Victor’s neck behaved much the same.

The weirdest part, though, were the **_voices_ **.

Victor could hear them whispering to him, his father prying his claws and teeth out, his mother crying, his brother laughing. He snarled and whined, sobbing when shaking his head did nothing. _I'll be good! I'll be so good, just please no more!!_

He pulled and pushed to try and free himself from the space that enclosed him in nothingness.

Peter at first had been caught up in the strange sensation of the sound expanding and then shrinking back down he hadn’t caught the voices in their entirety. They had served as a murmur, unintelligible from one another until he actually focused; so relieved to hear the sound of someone’s voice he began to squirm.

He heard his name, spoken in a voice he hadn’t heard in years. One that made his heart stutter and his eyes to widen in distress. That… That was Uncle Ben’s voice. It couldn’t be, it _couldn’t_ be! He tried calling out, tried to scream, but nothing came out as his emotions choked him. He could hear his uncle laughing, could almost see in his mind's eye his smile, but with that train of thought resurfaced memories he had tried so hard to move past. The day his Uncle died, the sound of May’s broken sobs, the sight of her at his funeral pale and lost. He could hear her anguished sobbing now, reminders of the times he had heard her in the early hours of the morning when she thought he was asleep.

_No… No, please, enough. I-I can’t… Make it stop!_

Slowly, the lids to their tanks slid open, allowing a soft, warm orange light to touch their skin. The plugs fell from their ears just in time to hear, "Are my boys ready to be good now? Have they had enough?"

Victor howled around the gag, trying to get out of whatever this was. His body writhing and muscles twitching as the shock of hearing anything was immediately too much, too soon.

Peter let out a choked sob as he heard the new voice, the tears that had been in his eyes now beginning to fall down his face as he hung his head. His whole body trembled, unable to be stopped as he whined around the gag.

"See, Peter is ready to be a good boy, Victor." His hands dipped into the saltwater of the suspension tank, causing ripples that crested over Peter's chest and groin. "He's ready to be held and soothed and filled with something organic again." The bindings keeping Peter trussed loosed, and En Dwi was able to scoop the poor thing out of the water.

Victor whined and pulled, his head tilted back and his spine arched as he tried desperately to escape the weightless nothing that surrounded him.

_Please, please please please, let me out!_

The brunette continued to let out small sobbing sounds and whimpers as he was freed from his bonds and brought out of the water. His shaking fingers clutched onto one of the arms that had pulled him out, terrified of being let go and being returned to the silent abyss he had been confined to. He didn’t have the strength to do anything but hold on, his body shuddering at the cool air against his skin and the continual vibrations against his prostate.

“I can’t let you out if you can’t behave, Victor. Don’t you want to be a good boy for us?” En Dwi swirled a finger in the fur on Victor’s chest. A minion slowly slid out the dildo in Peter’s ass, leaving the gaping hole open for the room’s chill.

Victor wordlessly groaned and he panted through his nose and his sore mouth worked around the dildo in his mouth, he gave one last shake then his body forcibly relaxed, it took every ounce of control to not continue thrashing and howling.

Peter let out a strained whine, inhaling sharply at the uncomfortable feeling of himself stretched out to such a degree. His legs buckled and he sunk down onto his knees, exhausted and hardly paying attention to whatever Victor was doing.

“Oh good boy!” En Dwi praised. “Now Peter, I need your help with this. Back in my arms, baby boy.”

Peter gave a tired whine but did as he was told, slowly crawling back into En Dwi’s arms and wincing as his body _ached_. In response, the Grandmaster held the man to him for a moment before depositing him into Victor’s tank. “There’s my good boys. It’s time for another smoothie, so suck up.” This one was all sweet chemicals, but it increased the men’s libido by ten fold per swallow. As they felt the effects of the smoothie kick in, En Dwi led Victor’s engorged, caged dick into Peter’s hole, trapping some of the chilly saltwater inside.

Victors whole body jolted and he let out a strangled Yelp, his legs kicking back desperately as his prick was pushed into tight, clinging heat. 

_Oh FUCK no!!_

Peter let out a squeal to the best of his ability, his body going rigid at the feeling of the man’s cock pushing in. His already sore body throbbed unpleasantly, but not enough to dampen the effects of the new chemicals he had been forced to ingest. 

_Please_ **_no_ ** _!!_

“Don’t worry, you won’t even feel the pain of this for weeks to come. You’ll just have to keep each other warm and learn to share like good little boys.” The Grandmaster bound the sides of their harnesses together, leaving all limbs loose but their heads forced to be a strained 2 inches from each other. “This time, the only things you will be able to feel are each other. In every possible place. Aren’t I such a good Daddy? Giving you to each other?”

Victor hissed in a breath as the small brunette was pressed against him, he whined loudly. He just wanted to get out of the fucking tank! 

Then he froze once he realized every little movement made certain things rub.

Peter whimpered, his eyes cast up towards the sound of the Grandmaster’s voice though he couldn’t be seen from this angle with their heads kept so close. He didn’t want to be stuck in here again, not again! There was a slight shift from the brunette before he too froze on the spot, sucking in a breath as they rubbed together and trembled.

“It’s okay, boys. That smoothie is about to tell your tired nerves that they need **_m o r e_ ** . Move all you like. It will be best for your education and my amusement. And if good boys amuse me, they **_stay a l i v e._ **” He ruffled their hair and closed the tank.The tank lit up with distracting, multi-colour strobe lights. As the smoothies took effect, the men blazed with a fever for fucking even as their eyes lost purchase on reality.

Victor shook his head then he grabbed onto peter by the ass and shoved until they slammed into the side of the tank. He did his best to hump into peter but he couldn't get much purchase. It didnt matter though as his brain screamed for him to breed, to fill peter and empty every drop of semen in his balls.

Peter tried to keep his focus to no avail, whimpering and arching his back as he felt Victor’s hands on him. His soreness didn’t come to mind within moments, just the need for more more _more_ of what Victor would give him. He tried to push back, to match the humping motion, his body practically burning for touch.

The drugs and float combined to give them just enough stimulation that their bodies **_should_ ** give in and come, especially considering their pleasure was the only sense activated aside from the hypnotic lights. The hallucinogenic took hold of the blank canvas of their vision and painted a beautiful figure.

Victor reared back and ripped the gag free, holding his breath and glaring at En Dwi through the glass paneling. He was gonna puke… he was gonna… oh jesus chri-

Victor threw up, his abdomen visibly clenching and he emptied his stomach in the tank.

Peter, who was losing himself slowly, snapped back to where he was only just as Victor threw up into the water. He let out a sound of distress, pleadingly looking upward as best as he could. There was no way he could avoid it, now covered in the contents of Victor’s stomach.

“Oh no…. poor baby. I really didn’t want this to be how your first showers went, but… needs be needs.” The tank began to swirl… or… was the water swirling on its own? And getting lower? And falling on them? Fast and hard like from a power washer?

Victor's back arched and he cried out as the water hit his back. It hurt on already battered and bruised flesh and he let out a choked off sob, his stomach kept clenching and he hurt so much, something was fighting his healing factor and slowing it down. He started to slide to the floor with peter still clinging to him.

Victor was so tired and drained….

Peter shut his eyes tight, his whole body going tense as the water swirled and smacked into them both. Pain flared up his back as he clung to the other figure in the tank, his hands quivering on Victor’s arms as they slid lower in the tank. 

Finally, his eyes opened and he did his best to focus, uttering a pained sound. The tank filled back up as the spray’s harshness lessened into a gentle rain. Unlike the cool salt water of before, the tub was filling with something warm and soothing that seemed to melt their muscles almost upon touch.

Victor's head tilted back, he breathed raggedly out his mouth and spat, his amber colored eyes could barely stay open and he looked over at the Grandmaster, a low snarl rolling through Victor as his claws dug into the floor.

"Aren'cha bored yet?" He wheezed, his throat hurt so bad.

“I could never be bored of you, my pet. Just let go and relax. It will be **_so_ ** much better in the end.”

The small brunette seemed to clock that there were _two_ talking, his eyes focusing on Victor and realising he’d taken his gag off. How had he only just noticed? Shakily he went to do the same, glancing upwards nervously as he tried to pry off the straps.

Victor snorted and undid the bits that peter was fumbling wetly with by slicing his claws through it then he ripped up the bonds between them and pushed peter away, leaning back in the water and just breathing moment before tearing up all the other things on him with his claws feverishly. The men could hear the Grandmaster _tsk_ a few times as the tank grew pitch black and their only sense of direction was the slow-fall feeling on their faces and chests. Had their minds stayed rational, they probably would have quickly realized that this was Pollen(™) in more concentrated form.

Victor's first impulse when the lights got cut out was to swing wildly forward in hope of hitting glass but he hit something else then was overwhelmed by a need, a primal urge so deep in his psyche that his eyes glowed slightly with heat, red and terrifying. Claws and fangs extended several inches and he lunged toward a heartbeat, claws latching into yielding flesh and he snarled loudly.

**HE MUST ESCAPE!**

Peter let out a terrified sound, more like an injured yelp, as he tried to back away from those sharp claws now burying into his skin. Tears pricked his eyes, inhaling in his panic more of the pollen.

The Grandmaster shouted out and filled the tank with nerve gas meant to sedate but not knock out. As soon as they began to breathe it in, their muscles slowly because more and more resistant to movement. “Okay, okay. It’s alright, boys. Daddy’s got you. We can do this part of training some other day. Shh shh shh shh shhhhhhhhh.”

Victor's stiff joints and muscles felt like they'd locked and his claws retracted and he flopped back into the water, his breathing rapid and panicked, slightly bordering on hyperventilating before he leveled out completely. Relief flooded him and he coughed, a trickle of dark liquid dripping out his nose. Something was wrong with his healing factor ...it was either from having to work overtime or something else…

Peter used the last of his energy to curl up where he sat, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt vulnerable, emotionally and physically. His head rolled back to look upwards, not having the energy to wipe his face clear. His pulse still skittered with anxiety, his chest tight, but with each slow breath he was calming down.

With the help of the minions, En Dwi got the two situated on a lush, down and gravity gel bed. Crawling in between them, he trailed his hands all over their bodies, sending thrills of pleasure and **_need_ ** to their cores.

One of the minions cleaned out Victor's mouth, he managed to bite their fingers, hard then laid there unable to move much and he glared silently at en dwi even though he was exhausted.

The brunette didn’t put up any fight as they were moved onto the bed, his eyes already fluttering shut with his exhaustion though his rational mind told him he _needed_ to stay awake. He slipped open one eye and watched En Dwi, shuddering beneath his touch and giving a low but long whine as heat coiled in his gut.

“I will not punish you for your **_nature_ ** , my pet. The minions were told to watch their fingers. Them failing that test is not your fault.” He moved to better position the men on either side of him. He turned them all on their sides and then pulled Peter to him. The caged cocklet entered his lubed asshole and tried to spend its load almost immediately at the onset of **_h e a t_ **. “That’s a good boy, Peter. You wanna give your Daddy something?” And pulled Victor to his front, cock sliding into the man’s held-open hole. The moment his dick was fully inside, the hole-spreader shrank him to just wide enough to comfortably hold En Dwi’s dick if it didn’t move.Victor yelped at being entered and looked over his shoulder then dug his claws into the pillows, the reprieve they'd had was over apparently as Victor's cock attempted to harden comfortably and he whined in dismay. Biting down on the pillow and tearing it a bit, precome dripping out of his slit.

" _fuck..._ ah god, not again… _."_ He panted.

Peter let out a hiss at the heat enveloping his cock, his hips immediately quivering and rolling forward as his cock _ached_ for release. 

En Dwi rocked in and out and on and off of them, never quite popping the connection either way, until his barbs extended again and once more took root deep inside Victor, pumping its sweet poison.

The first pinprick of venom made Victor's eyes widen then he moaned loudly, his fangs slicing into his lips and he pushed back onto en dwi while his hands Scrabbled at the chastity sheath on his cock, he needed this OFF!

"Please….please...fuck…." His breathing became shallow and faster.

Peter had begun to fall into En Dwi’s rhythm, whimpering as he tried not to disrupt the pace. Within its cage his cock throbbed, wanting to harden, wanting to feel the heat, wanting to _come_ , causing him to plead softly under his breath.

“That’s it, baby boy. Ask Daddy for what you need. **_B e g m e._ ** I’ll be good to my good baby boy.” The Grandmaster’s teeth pinched lightly along Victor’s neck.

Victor made a noise and leaned back into en dwi,

"P-Please get this fuckin' thing off me!" He howled, it hurt so bad and he'd do anything to give the sensitive member a fuckin break. A hand skimmed down his dick to the lock keeping his orgasm out of reach. Seemingly from nowhere, it produced the key and turned to release Victor’s cock.

Victor practically screamed once the device clattered to the floor and his dick wasn't trapped any longer. He looked down at the much larger than he remembered appendage, it was dark and bruised, the foreskin stretched pitifully on the massive head. He breathed in shakily and relaxed. 

"Fuck…" was all he could manage.

From behind them, Peter gave a frustrated growl. He had heard the device fall from Victor and his hips snapped forward a little harsher, the brunette panting as he chased an orgasm he’d not be able to have. 

“God,” he hissed, teeth starting to grit together firmly.

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever been called. Minions, elongate and narrow his sound.” Though it wasn’t immediately apparent, or comfortable, liquid could once again pass through Peter’s slit, but the sound itself remained screwed onto his tip. “Come for me, my princes. Come for Daddy.”

Victor groaned, he didn't want to come, that was the last thing his body wanted to do no matter how much his mind begged. He was so exhausted and felt like his head would explode with how hard his healing factor was fighting the drugs and dick venom and that pollen(™) shit. Victor sobbed and shuddered, he wanted to sleep for a year.

Peter let out a groan, his whole body shuddering at the adjustment of his sound. Every thrust was a mix of both pleasure and discomfort, but he gave a quiet moan and didn’t take much more before he came. He had suffered a vibrating dildo against his prostate for he didn’t even know how long, all pent up tension coming out as he bit into his bottom lip and mewled.

En Dwi tumbled after Peter’s squirt, filling Victor’s ass with psychotropic semen. His hands moved to gently massage the base of Victor’s cock and each testicle in turn. The tip of his penis seemed to bubble for a moment, followed by a nearly breathless scream of agony. “Oh, baby. Too much? Okay, okay.” The minions brought in pounds of ice to freeze Victor’s cock.

Victor wheezed and his thighs shook in relief. His eyes squeezed shut and he drew in a sharp breath,

"... _finally_ …" he moaned and his body went limp.

Peter pulled back from En Dwi and let out a harsh exhale, shuddering still in exhaustion. His eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake as he put a little distance between himself and the other two.

En Dwi gently pulled the lad back so that his face rested in the crook of the Grandmaster’s neck and his chest was pressed against the older man’s back. “My good, good boys.”

The youngest of the trio at first thought of protesting, but he found that the close contact soothed something in his chest. He gave a small, reluctant sigh, but nonetheless settled against En Dwi’s back and tucked his head into his neck properly.

Victor huffed and shifted to be more comfortable. He gave up. He whimpered as it became clear that he wasn't in control here and he felt sick and light headed and wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget any of this was happening. He’d already cried himself out and now his body was one big, throbbing, achy bruise.

En Dwi let the men fall into a deep, well deserved sleep before dosing them with something to keep them under--just to be safe. For his g o o d b o y s to be truly settled into their new roles as his Pets, there were a few more adjustments to be made. Victor’s cock was wonderful and perfect as is; it would never be able to shrink all the way back to size. Peter, though… if allowed, his cock would get too big… and En Dwi wanted to suckle on his sweet boy from time to time. Growth just could not be allowed.

He laid Peter’s legs open for the surgeon minion to come in. As previously agreed, the surgeon cleaned the hero’s dick with iodine and sliced directly down the top, about a one inch incision. The Grandmaster then inserted a thin rod through the incision and waited for the surgeon to sew it into the side of Peter’s corpus cavernum. They turned the rod on for a moment to test its responsiveness and stability. Satisfied, the surgeon closed him back up and applied some healing gel. Next, they injected Peter’s balls with something that made them draw back up--almost as far as if they’d never dropped. “And you’re sure he won’t get erect with this?”

“I do my best work for you, Grandmaster.”

“Good… good. Yes, you’d better. Now get to work on that electrolysis. Remember: you can leave everything but the neck, genitals, and two inches around each nipple. **_I_ ** have some decorating to do.” En Dwi pierced the boy’s penis at evenly spaced intervals from the tip down to the base, almost making it look like pearl buttons. Vibrating rods were inserted vertically through the boy’s nipples, tiny tassels hanging from the ends. Finally, he turned the lad around and Branded the boy’s left ass cheek with a burning line-art of his face, holding the rod to his skin until it stopped sizzling. “Wait five minutes and apply the healing gel,” he ordered a spare minion before moving on to Vic.

The hair was gone in all the right places, and he applied a cream that made all of the red, irritated skin inflame even more. “There you go, my dear. Now I can let you heal a bit more without having to worry about this naughty fur coming back so quickly, mm? Aren’t I a good Daddy?”

Victor hissed out a short breath as he was just floating on the edge of consciousness enough to feel the dull sting of the cream. He jerked weakly and tried to open his eyes, but could only manage slits to watch En Dwi’s handiwork.

“Hello, sweet boy. Daddy’s taking good care of you. Are you going to be a good boy?” the Grandmaster asked while preparing an extra thick Prince Albert. Some topical numbing solution was injected into Victor’s penis. Couldn’t have him waking any more than he had already.

Victor grunted at the sight of the massive ring, what the fuck was he . . . ? Oh for the love of-! The big blonde made a long, plaintive whining sound and tried to pull away but he felt _so heavy_.

“That’s it, big boy. You’re alright. Daddy’s got you.” The piercing went in, stretching his opening to a full 2 centimeters. “This is a good start for Daddy’s big boy, isn’t it?” 

Victor clenched his claws into his palm lightly as he couldn’t make a proper fist in this state and breathed out, that thing was not going to feel good once he had feeling. Next came a guiche with rainbow chrome ring and chain, which led to a scrotal ring, and looped up to the Prince Albert, through a pubic ring, and finally split into two as it passed through a hollow, navel ring.

En Dwi began massaging and tweaking Victor’s nipples, encouraging them to form little peaks.

Victor whined, his head pushing into the pillows so he wouldn’t have to think about what had just been done to his bits and ignoring the look in En Dwi’s eyes at the moment. “There’s my sweet boy. We just need to do a little bit of therapy here, and you’ll be **_p e r f e c t_ ** for Daddy, won’t you?” Two more syringes were produced. Each pricked several points around Vic’s areolas and injected something warm and soothing that cut straight through all the pain.

Victor snarled lowly but it pitched into a whine, his tongue tried to say things but it was thick and heavy and so very dry, his brain begged him to just sleep whatever this was off but he didn’t want to be surprised by whatever the madman was doing to him.

Under the Grandmaster’s ministrations, both nipples engorged until they struggled to remain erect. Pleased, En Dwi pierced the tips and connected the loose chains to the symmetrical piercings. “I think we’ll do a real collar, but…”

Gloved hands gripped Victor’s Adam’s Apple and seemingly punched something through the skin, behind the apple, and back through the other side. Though the hands retracted, Victor could still feel **_something_ ** in his throat.

This time Victor’s eyes opened fully and he sputtered, coughing as his throat felt like it’d been shot through with something. He struggled in a panic and his claws dug into the duvet and mattress. His amber eyes rolled toward En Dwi pleadingly.

Just . . . just one second without _pain, please_!

Having been fast asleep throughout this, Peter began to slowly stir. His face scrunched up as he stretched out as much as his heavy limbs would allow, whining quietly as his eyes slipped open one at a time. When had he rolled over?

“Good morning, baby boy!” En Dwi sing-songed with a syrupy, ecstatic tone. “I’m so ready for both of you to be _done_ and able to appreciate all the things I’ve done with make you **perfect**.” His hand ran across Peter’s brand with just enough pressure for the poor sap to feel it but not knock him out.

The brunette whined again and opened an eye, turning his head just so to look over at En Dwi in confusion. He clenched beneath the man's hand, wincing at the soreness of the skin. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything at all, but all that came out was a confused little,”wha’...?”

“My little baby and my pet, **_o o h_ ** you two are just going to be so perfect. Favourites at the parties once your training is done.” En Dwi hummed a moment, thoughtfully. “I need to give Vicky all my attention now, Petey baby, okay? But don’t worry I gave you a little something to keep you company when I can’t.” 

At first, Peter could barely feel the building crescendo of vibration coming from **_i n s i d e_ ** his own dick, but eventually it reached a level that not even the heavy sedatives could fight. Normally, it would have been swelling and growing, but despite the pleasure--and pain--fighting for dominance in his groin, nothing changed.

The brunette's eyes opened a bit more as he felt the vibrations, a confused and slightly panicked sound coming from him as he sluggishly rolled onto his side. He looked down, blinking tiredly, and whimpered in confusion as he caught sight to the 'decorating’ the Grandmaster had gotten up to. He couldn't even reach a hand down to try and soothe the painful pleasure as he was.

En Dwi chuckled, otherwise ignoring the web-slinger’s stress for the moment. Slipping a full 5-inch bull ring through the new hole in Victor’s throat was much more important. He gave it a quick test tug with seemingly all his teeth on display.

VIctor lifted off the bed a bit as he was pulled up a bit, he wheezed and his teeth clenched, he could feel his body starting to respond again and his muscles twitched as the urge to flee and hide from the pain fogged his mind.

“You’re alright, big boy. This is all for Daddy, so it can’t be too bad, can it? Now, we’re just gonna get you branded as well--don’t want anyone stealing my best boys--and I’ll let the two of you sleep until your brains can work again.”

Victor flexed his muscles a moment before snarling and rearing up, his hand scrabbling at the ring through his throat a moment before he tried to tear it out but coughed and choked instead, his feet digging into the bed as he tried to back away. His mind losing itself to the pure animal instinct to escape.

He backed straight into the headboard, his head hitting the wall. En Dwi prowled after him, confident in his adjustments and abilities. “No no no, **_p e t_ **. We can keep you where we want you now. Plenty of… anchor points.” He pulled on the chain connecting all of his smaller piercings, a steady but firm pressure. “You’ve already tested out the best one of all, though, you naughty boy.”

Peter had done his best to not draw attention to himself, watching the treatment Victor was receiving with eyes as wide as the sedative would allow. He had bitten his lip at the sight of the bull ring, bitten it even harder to the point of the skin breaking when the vibrations in his cock started to make it hard to concentrate on _anything_ that was going on. He huffed through his nose, managing to move a hand down to brush over the jacob’s ladder and his head twisted to hide his face in the bed beneath him. In response, the vibrations changed tempo, sending waves of varying intensity through the oversensitive member.

At the feeling of _multiple_ points of his body being pulled by the chain, VIctor held perfectly still, his body going rail-rod stiff and his breathing was a labored wheeze as his body adjusted and tried to fix itself around the ring in his neck. He coughed again and a line of drool fell out of his lips, his tongue working to find some moisture in his already dry and battered mouth.

“Do you need a drink, my pet? Poor thing, probably dehydrated.” He clapped loudly, echoing through the room. “Collar and bowl, please. We’re behind schedule, and baby boys need to **_L E A R N_ **.”

The minions immediately handed the Grandmaster a leather collar with a wide hole in the front and clasps in the back. The hole, it turned out, was a perfect fit for Victor’s biggest anchor. A lead was attached to the ring, and En Dwi slid gracefully off the bed. “Okay, big boy, time for your drink.” He tugged gently to get Victor’s attention and pointed at the bowl of water on the ground. “Petey? Do you need a drink too? Or a snack?”

Victor blinked and looked over at Peter, he’d barely paid any attention to the fact that the small brunette had even been there since the tank. His amber eyes narrowed and he scented the air, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with him until he saw Peter’s flaccid, twitching cock with the line of bars along the underside of his cock. Victor blinked, regarding the thick ring going through his own cock head and he grimaced. He coughed as the collar irritated the ring in his neck then snarled a bit just for good measure.

Peter looked back over at Victor and then En Dwi in turn, his thighs pushing together as his hand continued to paw at himself. His eyes glistened, wet with unshed tears, and he licked his dry lips. His initial urge was to shake his head, to remain curled up and not move, but at the same time he wasn’t sure when he would be offered such a thing again. He worked his jaw a few times, whining out a soft, “ _please_ ,” before he could decide otherwise.

En Dwi let out a growl that was probably meant to be a purr. “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll take care of you. Just need to get big brother hydrating properly, mm?” He jerked on the lead and pointed more forcefully at the water dish. “I thought you were thirsty, Victor.”

Victor gagged and lumbered forward, gripping his neck, his tongue extending out of his mouth in a cat-like heave and he fell to his knees off the bed, he breathed as best he could then slowly put his hands on the floor, he was shaking violently while his body fought against everything in his system then he felt a wave of relief, whatever drugs he’d been given hadn’t won out and he felt his old self again.

He slowly crept toward the bowl, slinking like a cat as he formulated some kind of plan to get the hell out of here, the fear abating as his senses snapped in place. First thing he was going to do was tear out the freak’s liver and eat it in front of him . . . if the freak _had_ a liver since he didn’t smell human.

Two more leads were attached to his throat ring as soon as he reached the bowl, connecting him to the floor. “Be a good boy and drink up all your water, pet,” En Dwi instructed, main lead getting handed over to a minion as he turned to Peter. He couldn’t see before, but En’s own cock had started growing as soon as Peter begged. Now, approaching Peter’s spot on the bed, En unlaced the tight, glowing pants he’d donned that morning. “I’ll give you a bit of both, baby boy. Open up!”

Peter managed to get himself onto his back, wincing at the soreness lingering from where his skin had been branded. The hand that had been stroking over the bars sheepishly withdrew and he gave En Dwi an uncertain look. Once again he was biting his lip, looking at the others in the room and then back again. He couldn’t _think_ , god damn it. He opened his mouth only to let out a frustrated groan.

While En Dwi was seemingly distracted with the other human, Victor slowly started to drink out of the bowl, it was indeed just water and didn’t taste like it was poisoned or spiked which was good for his purposes. He had to go slow as swallowing was agony with the fresh piercing, his eyes flitted up to the minion holding his lead then at the points mounted into the floor that the other chains were on. This wasn’t going to feel good . . . 

The Grandmaster grinned and guided Peter’s mouth to his cock, pulling the man’s chin down just a bit so he could get the tip in.

The brunette opened his mouth a little wider and took the tip into his mouth, letting out a huff through his nose. Instinctively, he began to suckle, his cheeks hollowing as he looked up at the Grandmaster and whined. En moaned and pushed further in, flushing as ‘his good boy’ mouthed at him. “So good for me, Petey. So good.”

Victor wiped his mouth on the back of his hand once he’d finished then slowly looked up at the minion holding him. It looked nervously as well it should, Victor locked eyes with them and started to count to five. Then he lunged, launching himself at the minion and ripping at their throat as he felt a pop in his head, the ring had torn right through his trachea and his brain was fighting for oxygen, blood poured down his front, both his and the dark green of the minion that struggled briefly in his jaws.

VIctor blinked and his hand snapped up to hold his throat together, dropping the minion and staggering, the collar kept things pretty well contained except for the slot, he waited for a second for his body to heal but . . . nothing happened. Victor started to panic as the sensation of mending flesh he’d grown so accustomed to was sluggish and almost not enough.

_Well shit . . ._

En Dwi sighed, still thrusting into Peter’s mouth. “Someone get the mutant tranquilizer! We’ll just have to teach him a better lesson this time.”

Peter flinched at the sound of Victor’s movement, his eyes still teary and wide as he continued to suck in time with En Dwi’s thrusting. He didn’t know it, having been too out of it last time he did this, but the man’s precome was infused with the same drug that had Victor completely out of it. His eyes were beginning to lose focus and he whined, arching his back a little as his cock gave a tiny twitch.

Victor sputtered and choked on his own blood as he staggered back, two more of the minions approached, albeit much more cautiously than before and his hand shot out to grab one but missed, his vision started to blur. A sharp pinprick just under his ear and Victor felt a wave of nausea and flopped down while something was wiped across the tear in his neck to staunch the bleeding. 

His chest rising and falling rapidly while he fought to remain alive and conscious, okay . . . that plan didn’t work. While En continued ‘feeding’ Peter trip-juice, the minions sewed Victor back up, ring in-place, and applied some healing gel to speed things along. Once assured that his throat wasn’t about to come to pieces again, they fitted his wrists and ankles with adamantium cuffs, reattached his cocksleeve, and wrangled the man’s giant body into a hogtie using adamantium cabling.

“The things I do for you kids,” En Dwi scoffed. “But at least one of my babies is a good boy. I should reward you.”

The brunette moaned softly and spread his legs a little wider, trembling as he began to trip. His hands clenched against his own thighs, not daring to touch or grab at anything but needing to ground himself (even though it didn’t do anything to help him). Embarrassingly, he shuddered with the words _good boy_ and hoped vaguely it wasn’t noticed.

“No need to be afraid, baby boy,” En whispered, pulling out of Peter’s mouth. “I’m gonna make you feel real good. Let all that pain and fear wash away until it’s just you and your Daddy and how good I’m making you feel, okay?” He sat on the bed and pulled Peter into his lap. “Give Daddy a kiss.”

When En had pulled away Peter whined, seemingly distressed for a moment until he was pulled onto the man’s lap. He hesitantly put his hands against the man’s chest, still unable to focus but finding it so much easier to relax, and leaned to brush his lips against the Grandmaster’s. As the two kissed, in such a sweet and soft way that En nearly melted, slick fingers found their way into Peter’s still-stretched asshole, teasing the walls of his channel.

Peter gasped, pulling back from the kiss as his cheeks flushed crimson. He twitched and shivered in the man’s lap, his head rolling forward to bump against En Dwi’s shoulder. He shut his eyes, the world shifting around him for as long as he kept them open.

The Grandmaster found Peter’s prostate and massaged, gently but persistently. “That’s it, my sweet boy. That’s it. Come for Daddy. Let’s get all of that out so you can feel good, hmm?”

Peter moaned and gasped against his shoulder, fingers scrambling to grip onto the older man as he rocked back. It, unsurprisingly, didn’t take him long to come; the only thing in Peter’s world at that moment the sound of that voice in his ear and the pleasure of his orgasm. He hadn’t even noticed he’d not been able to get hard.

“That’s so much better than a regular orgasm, isn’t it, sweetie? Just a nice, gentle dribble. Easy to clean up.” En’s free hand skimmed across Peter’s brand, and his eyes lit up. “While the beast is out, someone take care of Victor’s branding. I’ve decided it should be on his right pec. Make sure you don’t get the bitch’s nipple, though. We want him punished, marked, and **_u s e f u l_ **.”

Victor had fought pretty hard against the manacles, snarling all the while,

"Fuckin… wait till I get outta this, ya skinny twink motherfucker. I'll show ya what a 'good boy' I can be." He snarled louder in frustration, claws digging into his own palms. The minions managed to stabilize him enough to touch the brand to his skin.

Victor started laughing, showing impressive fangs as his skin burned, "Think that'll stay, do ya? Tickles."

“Oh, that’s just the guidelines, pet. We whipped up a special ink just for your genes. Peter’s a good enough boy that his can stay as is.” A minion approached with a modified tattoo gun, no small amount of fear on its face.

Peter turned his head against En’s shoulder to look over at Victor, making a small noise from the back of his throat. He blinked blearily, still unable to actually focus as his vision swirled. The Grandmaster tutted, maneuvering Peter onto his dick with one hand, and stroking his hair with even, soothing pets with the other.

Victor squinted then roared at the hapless minion, "get the fuck away from me, ya cocksuckin' bitch!" His muscles strained and bulged as he struggled, it felt like his joints were going to be dislocated with how hard he fought. His neck bulged and his teeth ground so hard that he was sure chipped one, heart slamming into his ribcage so hard that he was sure it would bruise, "lemme outta this!'

The brunette shivered as he sank down onto En Dwi’s dick, his head rolling into the stroking of his hair. It was hard to pay attention to anything beyond what he was feeling, hard to register the other man bound up and struggling not far away. He tried to straighten, taking a couple attempts to do so comfortably, and shifted his hips to try and be comfortable.

“That’s it, baby boy. Get me as far in you as you can, and then you don’t have to do any more work. I promise you’ll love it."

The minion seemed to have found their balls and moved toward Victor, one other minion grabbed Victor by the hair. He growled, looking wildly around … this was it, there was no way he was gonna avoid this one. His eyes fell on the mad elder, and something in him broke. He shuddered in a breath and whined. He was trapped, the ring set in his neck twitched as he swallowed then he closed his eyes and waited.

Peter rocked and rolled his hips down until he felt as full as he could possibly get, a shudder running down his spine as he breathlessly whined. He stayed upright by some miracle, though his torso swayed slowly. With Peter’s shudder, En Dwi’s barbs found their temporary homes in his rectal lining, releasing their sweet, sweet poison. “You can go to sleep, baby. I don’t mind. Big brother and I need to have a **_t a l k_ **.” The small brunette slowly slumped against the Grandmaster as he spoke, no longer paying attention to anything as he huffed a sigh and let himself drift in this strange high.

The tattoo gun turned Victor’s burnt skin into a nearly colour-perfect rendition of the Grandmaster’s face. Each entry of the needle filling the man’s skin with coloured adamantium. “The good news, pet, is that my scientists theorize this ink could react with your body in such a way that it turns into armour. Daddy will protect you wherever you go.” 

Victor roared in agony, he remembered the first time he'd gotten adamantium grafted to his bones … and having it stripped off both times. The terror of both times hitting him amd he howled. God, no, not that again! Victor had spittle dribbling down his chin and tears flowed from his already red, sore eyes.

“I know it hurts, sweetheart, but how else are you going to learn and be a good boy like our little Petey?”

The minions moved to Victor’s other pec, free-lining whirls and whorls that almost looked like fur.

"N-NO STOP! RRRGH! PLEASE!" Victor felt like his chest muscles were melting as the metal heavy ink bonded with his flesh, the hair falling away. Tears streamed down his face mixing with snot and drool into his facial hair, "I-ILL BE GOOD! I FUCKIN SWEAR!!"

En Dwi held up a hand to the artist. “No more attacking the minions?”

"FINE W-WHATEVER!" Victor whined, his body slumping as tension was released in a loud sob. His chest smoked a little and he smelled like burnt hair and a barely cooked steak. He coughed as his ring made talking hurt so screaming left him breathless, he hung his head and breathed, "just-just…. S-stop…"

The minions moved back a smidge, looking to their leader for guidance. “Bring him to me. Keep him tied.” Victor coughed as he was brought closer to En, he looked down and closed his eyes, anything to avoid looking at the Elder. “That’s it… now, w h a t am I gonna do with you?”

_Shit_...


	3. We Built this City on Humiliation and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Victor receive their 'training' and are both deliciously broken down.

“So here’s the deal, Vicky. We seem to be in a bit of misunderstanding.” The Grandmaster gripped and twisted a bit of the fur on the outskirts of Victor’s bald spots. “What are you?”

Victor twitched tiredly and breathed out, there were a million answers to that question and he was fairly certain anything he said was the wrong answer so he clamped his mouth shut and waited to see what exactly it was the Grandmaster wanted from him.

“Ah... so you do have some brains in there past all the testosterone, mm? Very well. You, my dear Sabretooth, are a p e t. A marvel. Something for others to find pleasure in.”

Victor blinked and slowly looked down, it wasn’t the worst assessment of his character, if he was honest. He’d been called far worse, treated far worse too, but again, that was if he was honest.

“So you killed one of my minions. That’s not very... pleasurable outside the Arena. Have anything to say for yourself?”

The big blonde’s lips curled back over his fangs and for a brief moment he wanted to bite out that En Dwi could shove it up his ass but . . . he knew what would happen if he didn’t comply, the memory of the tattooing still very fresh in his mind and on his chest. Best tread smarter, “ . . . I’m sorry.”

* * *

The first thing Peter felt as he woke was warm, warm and weightless. The only thing keeping him in place was a hand on his lower back, serving as his anchor. Unwilling to open his eyes he whined, tucking his face further into the warmth as he scrunched up his face. When had he fallen asleep?

A shift of his hips, a jolt of pleasure, and he arched his back with a moan. Holy  _ fuck _ ! His every nerve was alight, heat and arousal crackling like an electrical charge under every inch of his skin. “Ngh!”

“Welcome back, baby boy. Did you have a good nap nap?” En Dwi whispered, rolling his hips. He had resisted movement the entire time Peter was asleep, allowing the sleeping man to simply warm his cock while he dealt with Victor.

Another jolt chased up Peter's spine and he groaned, fingers clinging tightly to En Dwi’s shoulders. He buried his face tight into the older man's neck, still unwilling to open his eyes while he felt so light. “O-Oh!” He gasped, his hips pushing down to chase the pleasurable sensation.

En gripped Peter’s hips with a firm, assuring pressure. “That’s it, baby boy. Ride me like it’s the only thing that matters in your world. Ride me til you’re  **_full_ ** .” His cock throbbed, sending little bursts of hallucinogenic pleasure into Peter with every heartbeat.

The brunette shuddered violently, whining as his arousal spiked in the most delicious way. All he could focus on was the sound of the Grandmaster's voice in his ear and the pleasure that crashes over him in waves. His hips didn't stop from pushing down in a fast, almost desperate rhythm. “Please, oh please,” he whispered, though he had no idea what he was actually begging for.

* * *

“Why are you sorry?” the Grandmaster intoned in a mixture of curiosity and warning.

Victor’s teeth clenched and his pride reared back with what little strength it had left, but he managed to smash it down before he spoke again, “ . . . ’m sorry because,” His mind raced for the right phrasing that would keep him as intact as possible, “ . . . I . . . don’ know.” Well, at least he was telling the truth.

The Grandmaster ran a hand across Vic’s nipples. “You are sorry b e c a u s e you failed to bring pleasure and instead brought m e s s and p a i n. If I wanted an attack dog, I would have had someone hunt down the Hulk again.”

Victor’s eyebrow rose at that one, the Hulk, huh? He had to almost bite his tongue to remind himself that clever quips about how much the Grandmaster seemed to enjoy ‘pain’ and ‘messes’ weren’t going to win him any brownie points here so he kept very still and kept his eyes on the floor.

“Do you disagree, Victor?” En’s tone held no small amount of warning.

Victor shook his head quickly, “No.” C’mon, don’t piss him off more than you already have! Victor’s eyes scanned slowly over the things En had already had done to him and it took every ounce of control to stay as quiet and polite as possible. The ring in his throat bobbed as he swallowed, causing him to wince slightly.

“That’s good. I’d hate my new pet to earn more than one punishment so soon.” En’s hand roamed to cup Victor’s balls. “You know... I’m not sure about the size of these things.”

That made Victor’s head snap up and he held in a snarl, he breathed out harshly and stayed perfectly still. Size? Of his balls? The fuck was he on about? They were fine! Just fine! He wasn’t a fan of what’d been done to his dick, he sure as hell didn’t want his balls to suddenly be the size of grapefruits or whatever the fuck.

“I’ll have to think on it. Play with them a few times.” The Grandmaster let out a long-suffering sigh and squeezed. “I’ll just have to take one for the team, I guess. No time for that now, though. We’ve gotta get you trained, don’t we?”

* * *

The Grandmaster stroked down Peter’s spine rhythmically, shushing as he did. “Daddy’s going to give you everything you need. Don’t worry, baby boy.” His mouth found Peter’s pulse point and bit down hard enough he could taste a small splash of blood before sucking.

The sound of Peter's whispers tapered off into rough panting. Each stroke down his spine induced more shivers, his movements faltering so he could grind down with a needy sound. He rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck, and began to move a little steadier than before.

En reached down to fondle Peter’s cocklet and shrunken, recessed balls. “Good boy. Good boy. That’s it. Let me fill you up.”

Peter let out a higher pitched moan, the praise making him throb with so much more intensity. “F-Fuck, please… please Daddy-.”

The Grandmaster shot a heavy, hot load into Peter’s canal. “That’s right, baby boy. What’s my name?”

“D-Daddy!” En Dwi responded to the answer by taking over the pace as his wide, barbed cock filled up again. His teeth sunk further into Peter’s flesh, and a growl rumbled through his chest. The brunette went practically limp as En Dwi took over, mewling in delight as his prostate was struck dead on. Though he'd already answered the question, his answer became somewhat of a mantra, “Daddy… fuck, Daddy-!”

“Yes, baby boy. Yes! Tell Daddy exactly what you need!” En flipped them over so that Peter was on his back, head hanging off the end of the bed.

“You! Y-You!” Peter didn't even think of what he was saying, his head swimming from the position change as well as the drug in his system. His hands fell from En’s shoulders to clutch at the bed, clawing it would seem to ground himself in the sea of sensation.

En found himself coming again, a small swell warming the skin of Peter’s belly. “No, baby boy. You want to be  **_f i l l e d_ ** . I’m your  _ favourite _ filling,” he paused to lick the bite mark he’d made, “but you’re really just a cumslut, aren’t you?”

The question made Peter squirm, his cheeks flushed darkly as his eyes finally cracked open. He whimpered, biting his bottom lip hard while arching his back. He couldn't just out and say it, could he?

* * *

A door opened behind Vic, and the blonde’s head whipped around to try and see what was going on, he did not like the sound of that either. Fuck, nothing had sounded good since he’d woken up here! Victor’s mind whirled with flashbacks from how many long years he’d spent being under people’s thumbs and feet and . . . other things. He swallowed and looked at En uneasily, “ . . . trained?” 

He was pretty pissed that the word came out softer and squeakier than he was happy with.

“That’s right, pet. After all, what kind of owner would I be if I didn’t housetrain my new puppy?”

Victor jerked back and blanched, “I ain’t a fuckin’ puppy!”

A smug grin stretched across En Dwi’s face. “That’s right, there’s the real Victor. I knew you couldn’t be housebroken just yet.” He finally raised his eyes to look at his minion. “Take this filth to the doghouse. He’ll learn just fine there.” A thought tripped through his mind and out his mouth, “And maybe rack his balls, yeah?”

Victor snarled as he was approached and struggled once again with the cuffs that held his hands and feet firmly in place, “Think this is my first time in a cage? Fuck ya, I’ve survived worse!” They were empty, and embarrassingly high-pitched, words, Victor knew this but his fear wrestled with his weak pride while he hopelessly made plans of escape.

The minions attached a few hooks to his cables and cuffs before wheeling him out on a small crane-like fixture. Victor’s first real look at his surroundings was a bit less useful than he probably would have liked. Every small movement caused him to whirl in his bindings, even as the minions took tight corner after tight corner. And those people... they were looking at him like he was--bit of wind cooled his ass crack.

Victor had to clench his jaw to keep from gagging as his fuzzy, now-throbbing head tried to maintain while he swaying. He shook his head to clear and breathed through his nose, oh . . . fuck . . not again . . . His mouth opened and at first all that came out was a whine then he puked what little was left in his stomach onto the floor.

The minions ignored his mess entirely, merely continuing their droll way to a room that reeked off fear, sweat, and sex. Locking the wheels on his rack, they set about unlocking and opening compartments of a matte, black structure that did vaguely resemble a doghouse.

Victor spat and breathed heavily as he watched, “ . . . the fuck is that?” he asked no one in particular and he was fairly sure no one would answer anyway. True to his expectations, the minions seemed to complete their task of dismantling and unlocked his wheels again. They parked him again just a few feet away, face against a wall, and attached the collar with a six inch lead.

* * *

“Use your  _ words _ , baby boy. Unless you want to be regressed?”

“N-No!” Peter whined, his eyes widening a little. He swallowed back a groan and his pride in one go, “I… I am-.” En pinched the end of his dick, a hint of warning and promise in his eyes. The smaller man yelped and stiffened, “I-I’m a cumslut!” He whimpered.

En groaned at the increased pressure on his cock, releasing the pressure on Peter’s tip. “That’s right, baby boy. And whose,” he gently ran a fingernail back and forth along the brunette’s slit, “cumslut are you?”

Peter trembled as the pressure on his tip lessened in favour of the gentle swipe of a fingernail. God he could feel how close he was. He clawed at the bed with his fingertips, “y-yours! Daddy, yours-!”

“That’s right, baby boy.” Peter’s entire cock fit in En’s palm now. Easily. The Grandmaster was overjoyed to be able fondle the limp flesh. “Squeeze me tight, Petey. You can still use some filling before you’re a Petey-Pie.”

“Oh god,” Peter visibly gulped, trembling as he tried to rock up into En Dwi's hand. His eyes were watery with his need, every breath drawing a whimper or a soft curse. He shuddered as a spasm hit him, so close to the edge but nowhere near enough as he clenched down tight.

“How kind of you, Petey, but I prefer  **_D a d d y_ ** . Now hold on.” The pace he set was enough to cause microtears in Peter’s rectum from the barbs. Peter’s pain and pleasure receptors blended into one as the Grandmaster continued to fill him with psychoactives and cum. Every thrust caused Peter to practically wail, his heart pounding far too fast and his eyes shut tight. He choked on a moan, cocklet spasming as he was so damn  _ close!  _

En swirled his tongue into Peter’s ear, and pressed one finger in next to his penis in Peter’s asshole. “It’s okay, baby, you can come.”

“I… I-!” Peter didn't manage to get anything out, arching his back as he promptly came and let out a hoarse sob of something akin to  _ yes  _ and  _ Daddy. _

* * *

Victor was quiet as he assessed the situation, he had no idea what all this was but the smell in the room was telling him that it was bad, it was all very bad and he needed to get out of whatever was about to happen. The blonde tried to pull back only to choke on the ring, he needed to remember that was in there or he’d bleed out like last time.

At first, all he could hear was the regular, even breathing of the minions behind him. Then, dripping that increased into a steady, almost forceful flow.

Victor tried to look over his shoulder but grunted and hissed when the ring was pulled by the lead, his breathing became more rapid and panicked, he licked his dry lips and closed his eyes. “Just get it fuckin’ over with . . . “

A blunt, rubber tip pressed insistently at his entrance, dry and wide. He yelped loudly and his whole body jerked away from whatever  _ that  _ was. A sigh sounded behind him, the first sign that this particular batch of minions weren't actually synthetic. The tip shoved, finally making purchase. He breathed in sharply and groaned, that was a tight fit even after everything. Sure sign the healing factor had its goddamn priorities right.

The stream kicked up a notch and blasted him with hard, freezing needles of what might have been water, but who fucking knew in this place? It seemed determined to turn every cranny of his skin raw. Victor roared in pain but it soon became an agonized scream that then dwindled down to a whimpering sob, this just kept getting better and better.

After what could have been an eternity, the torrent relented. He could hear the pressure lessen again, but felt something nudging and almost twisting the plug that had been forced inside him. Victor’s chest heaved with relief then he grimaced, he wasn’t ready for more attractions of this hell he was now stumbling through. He spat again and blinked rapidly to get water out of his eyes, hair dripping and plastered to him.

It began as a trickle of ice running down his channel. The plug twisted some more, and suddenly there was a giggling brook of WINTER. UP HIS ASS. This time, Victor took a breath before screaming, and it was good, throat-tearing kind of scream, lots of build-up from the toes and out. The plug twisted a final time, and his inside were  **_blasted_ ** with frigid water. A timer appeared on the wall in front of him: [45:00].

* * *

Several milkings and dry orgasms later, Peter fell asleep again. When he woke, he was alone in the room, head foggy and body thrumming with a sedate kind of pleasure. It took far too long for him to realize he couldn’t move more than his head. Something was wrong with his Spidey Sense. “Wha’...?” he mumbled, mouth seemingly refusing to cooperate completely in his current state. Panic fizzled at the edges of his mind, unpleasant and enough to make his chest tighten, and he tried to look around and get his bearings.

A minion in a demure apron-and-dress-combo reminiscent of 60’s nanny uniforms came up to the bedside and stroked his hair. “Daddy had to go to work, but he wanted to make sure you were well taken care of. Does Daddy’s Little Boy need some warm milk?” The minion pretended to tuck the blankets in closer, but Peter could feel the latex against his--hang on. Was he naked?

“N-No-,” the brunette whined, willing his body to do something to no avail. The panic had begun to shift into fright and humiliation all at once, his wide eyes shutting as he twisted his head to look away. He needed to get out of here, needed to get back home!

“Oh, don’t get upset, sweet boy. I know it’s difficult for Daddy to be away, but you’re a big boy, aren’t you? You’ll make Daddy proud?”

“Get away from me!” Peter snapped, hating how his voice trembled, “m’not anyone's 'sweet boy’-.” The NannyMinion(™)  _ tsk _ ed and walked to a cabinet on the far side of the room, just out of Peter’s line of sight. He heard a faint  _ fsh _ twice before she returned.

“Your Daddy told me you might be a little cross without him, but he won’t do for giving Nanny a bad time,” she admitted, something hidden in her hands.

“I don't care what Dadd-,” Peter twitched and shook his head, “what  **he** told you! I couldn't care less!”

“We cannot abide by bad language in this household, Peter. You will refer to the Grandmaster with respect and his proper titles, or you will face the consequences.” A dildo. She was holding a dildo. White and creamy and kind of matte but also shiny? And  _ o h f u c k  _ she was bringing it toward his mouth. Why did it smell like soap?

“Get away!” Peter shouted, his eyes wide and a little glossy with panicked tears. God, he needed to  **move** ! He wanted to crawl away out of reach but merely twitched where he lay. 

The NannyMinion™ pried his mouth open and inserted the dildo. It was definitely soap. Peter could feel the suds as she bobbed the fake cock in and out of his mouth, making sure to swirl occasionally and get every nook he might have otherwise kept free of the taste. But... it also tasted familiar. Almost like...  **_why did the soap taste like Daddy_ ** ? “Now, I think you’re a good little boy. You’re just a bit scared. This is a new home. It will surely take some adjustment. But I’m here for  _ you _ , Petey Pie.” The DaddySoapCock(™) touched the back of his throat a few times before it was finally pulled out.

Peter couldn't stop the tears slipping from his eyes to roll down his cheeks, coughing hoarsely as the dildo was pulled out and away. He didn't know whether to curse, scream, or cry as humiliation painted his cheeks crimson. The taste was lingering in his mouth no matter how much he wished it would fade, serving as a reminder for this apparent 'lesson’. The NannyMinion™ wiped the excess suds off his mouth and chin before returning to the cabinet. Returning with a look of compassion that just  **_had_ ** to be fake, the NannyMinion™ murmured, “Would you like that warm milk now? Get the taste out?”

The answering nod was miniscule, one that probably wouldn't have been noticeable if the NannyMinion™ hadn't been paying attention. Well, this couldn't get much worse, he reasoned as a passing thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

Victor sobbed at the numbers, that could be any length of forty-five for all he fucking knew! The minions left the room and closed the door, leaving him in the relative silence to fill up. [43:38]

Victor breathed out shortly in relative relief, okay that wasn’t hours or something worse. Still his breathing was harsh and he was in so much pain that it wouldn't matter if it was milliseconds. Cramps wracked his already aching body. [65:14]

Victor squinted, wait . . . that couldn’t be right, he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then craned his neck to look again. [83:14] 

Naw, there was no way he was seeing it right, “H-Hey, what the fuck is with this?” He shouted, trying to see if there was anyone around but either they weren’t talking or he was alone. [24:53:00:00]

* * *

When Peter woke again, he realized that the warm milk must have been laced; he barely even remembered drinking it. Now, his bladder felt like it was about to burst. The sensation was not just uncomfortable but borderline painful, the pressure persistent no matter how he tried to squirm. The slightly distressed whine that left him was much higher than he'd anticipated, embarrassingly so. Oh god, he had to  **go** !

The NannyMinion™ rushed to his bedside and stroked sweaty hair out of his face. “What’s wrong, sweet boy?”

There was no room for pride, not at that moment. “I… oh fuck, I gotta go-,” Peter whimpered, his face twisting in embarrassed desperation.

“Oh, Peter,” the NannyMinion™ sounded a bit disappointed, “you’re a big boy; I’m sure you can wait until morning.” There wasn’t a single thing in the windowless room to indicate passage of time.

“I-I’m not kidding, I need to go!” Peter hissed, glaring up at the NannyMinion™ in his frustration.

The NannyMinion™ chuckled and patted his cheek. “You’ll be okay, Petey Pie. It’s not time to get out of bed yet. Your Daddy said you might get bored and have trouble sleeping, though, so let me give you a little helper.” A low-grade vibration began to tease his prostate.

“No, I-,” Peter tried to insist, tried to demand or even beg for some small shred of mercy in this instance, but as soon as the vibrations began he shuddered and bit back a moan. He couldn't deal with that right now, not with the persistent throb of his bladder. “You don't seem to get it, I -ngh- need to  **go** !”

“Hmm... he said you might need to be filled so you’d feel like a proper Petey Pie,” the NannyMinion™ walked to the cabinets out of sight again, and Peter could hear shuffling.

“What… what are you doing?! Why won't you listen?” Peter snapped, distress making his voice rise an octave. Every attempt to squirm and fight the pressure on his bladder only rocked him against the vibrations.

The NannyMinion™ didn’t respond verbally, just returned with a contraption he was too out of it to recognize until there was already a cock in his mouth and straps around the back of his head. The taste was rather pleasant, and despite--or maybe because of--his stress, Peter found himself sucking immediately. He suckled against it, eyes shut tight to prevent any more embarrassing tears, and practically keened as he realised he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.  **No… no!** His bladder tried to release, but nothing came out, and the pressure only increased. If anything, the inside of his penis itched a bit. The sounds of distress morphed into confusion, his eyes shooting open to try and seek out the NannyMinion™ in desperation. What was happening?! He heard a door close and realized he had been left completely alone this time.

* * *

Victor’s eyes widened and filled with tears, his breathing came out in loud whines, confusion and fear filling his every thought as he was just left there. His stomach clenched and he squirmed, hands and feet long since fallen asleep. The slosh from his squirming did nothing to help the pain. If anything, he'd only made the situation in his gut worse. [33:48]

* * *

Somehow, Peter had managed to fall asleep again. This time, he woke up warm, wet, and itchy. He squirmed sluggishly, letting out a huff through his nose as his mind caught up. It didn't take him too long to realise what exactly had happened; he'd wet the bed. Peter hadn't felt this vulnerable, this  **small** , in years and he felt the tears building as he let out a sob.

Peter had no idea how long he was left sobbing in his own urine, but it felt almost dry by the time Daddy came back to the room. “Oh, baby boy. What’s the matter?” The brunette couldn't do anything but cry, too overcome by shame and the urge to hide. Tears streamed down his face and he cringed visibly, uncomfortable through and through. En took an overdramatic breath in through his nose. “Oh, my poor baby. You had an accident?” The words said aloud only distressed Peter more, his sobbing picking up and becoming harsher. He was  **not** a child… he wasn't! He hadn't had an 'accident’ since he was young, damn it! He squirmed to the best of his abilities again, unable to meet En's eye.

En moved to the opposite side of the room. Shortly after, Peter could hear some water running. The sound was almost enough for him to stop crying, his head twisting to try and see what the elder man was doing. The water turned off, and the Grandmaster returned. “Okay, baby boy. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

The latex holding Peter down loosened, and suddenly there was a hand slipping under his bare ass. Peter let out a sound of embarrassment and realised he could move. He wiped at his eyes slowly then reached for the Grandmaster, an inexplicable need for physical contact plaguing him. En scooped him up like he still weighed less than 90 pounds and kissed his cheek. “That’s my sweet boy. We’ll get you nice and cleaned up. Then you can cuddle in Daddy’s bed for the rest of your nap.”

The Grandmaster took Peter to a big bubble bath with toys and gently lowered him in. The younger man was still sniffling and wide eyed, but he seemed pacified as the warmth of the water enveloped him and he was met with the sight of bubbles everywhere. He swept a hand through them hesitantly, slowly starting to calm down.

En made sure to wash him thoroughly, slipping a finger in and around every bit of his bindings. “You’re almost 8, baby boy. You really can’t be wetting the bed any more.”

Peter's face scrunched up in confusion as he watched En. 8? What was he talking about, he wasn't nearly 8, he was… wait. How old was he again? He whined in the back of his throat softly. “No, Petey Pie. We’ve got to figure out how to solve this. You’ll always be my baby boy, but you’re not a  **_b a b y_ ** anymore, are you?” Peter hesitated before shaking his head, looking down at the bubbles around him.

“Alright then. Well, first thing is to get you clean and rested. Stand up for me, baby boy. We need to clean your poo poo hole.” Peter huffed through his nose and rubbed at his face with a wet hand, climbing to his feet and continuing to look down shyly. “That’s it, sweet boy.” En removed the dildo and swirled his finger gently along the inside of Peter’s ass. “If you help me, I’ll take the baby pacifier out. You don’t really need that anymore, do you? Big boys want the real thing.” The brunette shivered and shook his head again, whimpering at the feeling of the man's digit. “Then  **_help_ ** , baby boy. You can feel what I’m doing. Do it for yourself.” En removed his fingers. 

Peter took a deep breath and leaned a little on the side of the bath, hesitating a little before he reached a hand back and slowly inserted a finger, then another. It felt weird doing this, not painful but… weird. He glanced at En and tried to remember what he'd felt, mimicking what he could at a slower pace.

“That’s it, baby boy. Find the place inside that makes everything light up. It’s the  **_dirtiest_ ** spot. Have to scrub it clean until  **_all_ ** the mess comes out.”

Peter furrowed his brows and concentrated, the slightest flash of a pink tongue at the corner of his mouth appearing. Why was it hard to coordinate? He manoeuvred his fingers carefully, curling them just so and inhaling sharply as he hit that spot. He let out a shaky sounding moan, his free hand clinging to the side of the tub as he did as he was told and rubbed.

Behind him, En Dwi undressed, rubbing his bulge as he watched. Eventually, he moved in front of Peter and smiled, “I think I promised you the real thing if you were a good boy for me, hmm?” En made quick work of the face harness. The moment it was gone Peter worked his jaw and bit into his bottom lip softly, cheeks warming to a soft pink as he nodded.

En stepped into the water, still rubbing himself. “Do you want a little bath time cuddle, baby?”

“Yes,” Peter sighed, going to pull his fingers out and hesitating before rubbing one more time, “D-Daddy.” There was no drug in his system that could make it as easy as it was to give in, nothing that would make this choice seem… normal. Yet, it was to some part of Peter's mind.

En’s face stretched in a huge grin. “That’s my boy.”

* * *

Victor squeezed his eyes shut tighter as his head began to throb, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he tried to keep some semblance of sanity, not that he’d had much to begin with. The numbers swirled and changed colors before his eyes as auras filled his vision. {£¥:@$}

* * *

The next time Peter awoke, he was warm, dry and feeling strangely content. He didn't even open his eyes, encased in darkness and feeling safe that way. That was until he realised he was suckling something, giving the softest of hums as he did so. A thought fluttered across his mind, fleeing into the darkness. A thought of escape, of running away… but it only confused him. Why would he leave? He was safe here, safe and warm. As though settled by the realisation he suckled firmer, wriggling to get more comfortable.

En woke slowly, his cock growing in Peter’s mouth. Once his mind was clear enough to realize what had woken him, he chuckled and teased, “Such an eager boy, my little Petey Pie is. So good for Daddy.” Careful not to jostle the boy, he reached for a small remote that lay on his nightstand. A few button presses, and the vibrator in Peter’s cock switched on--just barely low enough to avoid overstimulation. The brunette gasped softly, wiggling a little and then settling back down. His head continued to bob gently, eyes closed, the praise washing over him and causing him to moan around En’s growing erection.

En stroked through Peter’s hair and stretched out his legs, toes spread wide toward the naked boy. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and began stroking the web-slinger’s tiny cock with his toes. He could barely repress a giggle as the vibration tickled his webbing. Bright eyes looked up at the Grandmaster as Peter felt fingers in his hair, a pleased hum slipping from his lips. When the man's toes brushed against his cock he whined, pulling his head up a little to lap at the tip slowly; not once did he break eye contact. “I’m planning your birthday party, baby boy. Getting your present ready.”

“It's… my birthday soon?” Peter mumbled, sounding confused though there was a flash of childish excitement in his eyes he couldn't hide. Not from Daddy.

“Of  **_course_ ** it is, baby boy! You’re turning eight! All the minions will be there. Plus your present,” En crooned.

There was an urge in the back of Peter's mind. Something he couldn't quite understand anymore, something that only persuaded him to nuzzle against Daddy's thigh as though it would push the strange urge away. He let out a giggle, blinking up at En Dwi and smiling, “what is it, Daddy? Tell me, please?” He dragged out the please, followed by more giggling.

“No no no, baby boy. Presents are  **_s u r p r i s e s_ ** . If you ruin the surprise, the present has to go back where it came from.” The madman laughed, his entire body shaking with mirth. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

The boy's answering shake of his head was unsurprising as he stared up at the laughing man with wide eyes, his lips curling into a pout instinctively. With a shy smile he settled back down, obviously still excited by the sudden energy he was displaying as he took En's cock back into his mouth; it was as though it were the most natural thing in the world suddenly.

* * *

Nope. No, fuck that! Victor felt a bloom of pain erupt across the front of his skull just behind his eyes as a mother of a migraine crawled up and nested in his brain. “No . . ." he whined softly, chewing his tongue enough that blood dripped down his chin. {£€:¢§}

* * *

A while later, En coaxed Peter off of his cock and led him to a mostly hidden door in the wall. Opening the door revealed a tiny shower, barely big enough for Peter to climb in. It had a rainfall style showerhead built into the ceiling, and a phallic attachment sticking out of the wall. If Peter’s mind had still been working like an adult’s, he might have noticed that there was a hole in the tip… or that it was made of silicone. “Sometimes, Petey Pie, we have to get clean, but there’s not enough time to have a bubble bath.”

Peter was pretty quiet as he listened, watching the older man with growing curiosity. He looked from En Dwi to the showerhead and then to the attachment, brow wrinkling in confusion. He didn't know what that meant, not for him. He sucked against his lower lip, waiting for his Daddy to continue explaining.

“You know how sometimes we cuddle with your poo poo hole instead of your mouth?” He waited for Peter to answer affirmatively before continuing, “I need you to cuddle the shower, baby boy.”

Cuddle the… shower? Peter squirmed a little and sucked against his lip a little harder, his cheeks turning pink. He'd do as he's told for his Daddy, but it didn't mean he wasn't a little anxious about it for some inexplicable reason. He gave a shy little nod, showing that he understood what he was told.

“Go on, baby boy,” En whispered into his ear, applying gentle pressure against the boy’s bum. “You need to be clean so you can meet my friends before the party.”

The younger man gave a whine, tipping his head closer to the whispers in his ear as he did as he was told. It took a couple of clumsy attempts, but soon Peter was seated on or 'cuddling’ the shower just as he had been told. The sensation made him shiver, a whine slipping as he looked down at himself. A gentle pressure built up in his ass. It felt… kind of like when Daddy came, but slower. Like if he came in himself. But that would be silly. Above him, the water cascaded. “You don’t stay still when we cuddle, do you, Petey Pie?”

“N-No, Daddy,” Peter shivered, raising a hand and pushing his hair back as he shifted his hips; guessing that's what he should do. Just like when he and Daddy cuddled. It felt weird, the full feeling in his ass making him moan softly and he slowly gained more confidence in his movements. “L-Like this?”

“That’s it, baby boy. So good for Daddy,” En grinned before getting out some soap and washing his boy down. “So Daddy will be good to you.”

******

Time slipped by in a whirlwind of nonsensical timers and one of the worst migraines he'd ever experienced - - side effect of the drugs maybe? - - until a shrill, repetitive beeping filled the room. {®®:®®}

* * *

Once Peter was fully dried off from his CuddleShower(™), the NannyMinion(™) took him back to his room to get him dressed. The outfit, if it could be called that, was an odd little bikini-like thing made of blue, metal webbing. To Peter's far from adult mind it was a bit confusing to put on, so he didn't kick up any fuss when the NannyMinion™ took over and dressed him; he even said a rather shy, “Thank you.”

NannyMinion™ paused for a moment before continuing to dress him, as though the boy hadn’t even said a word. It connected his vibrating nipple rods directly to the bikini top. He hadn’t realized before that they were painted a shiny blue. It wasn't too long before Peter stood there in his chosen attire, looking at himself in curious wonder. His fingers idly stroked over some of the webbing, a happy little hum following as he gave the NannyMinion™ a small smile. This was… pretty nice.

En opened the door, holding a gift box. “I’m giving you part one of the birthday surprise early. Do you want to open it?”

Peter practically bounced over, eyes wide and shiny with excitement as he flashed a grin at En, “C-can I?” He asked shyly, “please?”

“Of course, baby boy. Would Daddy tease you like that?” The Grandmaster held out the box with as much grandeur as he generally announced contestants in the Arena. The display earned quiet laughter from the brunette before he took the box and he wasted no time. With the impatience of a child at Christmas he opened the box, peering inside with a grin and letting out a sound that sounded like  _ ooh! _

Inside was a thick, leather posture collar with blue webbing that surrounded a spider in the middle. “No one will think they can take you when you’re wearing this, baby boy.  **_E v e r y o n e_ ** will know that you’re my boy. Want to wear it?”

“Please!” Peter could feel that weird urge at the back of his head but it went ignored, too focused on the collar and the look on En Dwi’s face. How much he had changed in such a short time, how natural it seemed to become this. Become Daddy's good boy.

En grinned and set the box down so he could secure the collar around Peter’s neck. “Now, this next part may hurt a little, baby boy, but it’s to protect you. We can’t have anyone removing this collar and trying to steal you, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter nodded with as much seriousness as he could muster, standing perfectly still and preparing himself for the hurt that En Dwi had mentioned. He began to suck his bottom lip once again. At the back of his neck, a line of heat grew from low-grade to scalding. The hair there sizzled, and the room stunk a bit, but the seam of the collar was closing almost perfectly even. His face scrunched up with the pain, hands clenching at his sides as he did his utmost best to stay as still as possible even now as he wanted to jerk away from the pain, an involuntary whimper slipping out.

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy just wants to make sure you’re happy and his forever. You’ll never feel  _ that  _ pain again, okay?”

“Y-Yes Daddy,” he whispered, still incredibly tense.

“Daddy can share, though. Time to make some friends,” he enthused, a hand urging Peter toward the door. “Oh… but you don’t know where we’re going yet. NannyMinion™! Bring me the leash!”

Peter looked up at En Dwi then watched the NannyMinion™ scramble to do as they were told, bringing the item to the Grandmaster and holding it out to him. The end of the “leash” didn’t seem to have a hook or loop, just a knobby end with eight, perfectly symmetrical rectangles. The Grandmaster held the leash up to the spider and grinned as each of the spider’s legs curved out of the collar proper to latch onto one of the rectangular holes. Once secured, he gave it a little test tug. “There we are. Just follow my lead, Petey Pie.”

* * *

The door opened again, and a horde of minions stormed in. Blood and drool oozed down Victor’s chin as he sobbed at the floor, his head hurt so bad and each footstep from all the way down the hall echoed in his head. The tiniest bit of light that got through his squeezed-shut eyelids was far too bright and if he hadn’t already thrown up, he’d have done so.

He was lowered and tilted so that his head was close to the ground than his ass, which did nothing to help his pain. Slowly, the plug/nozzle seemed to widen. He felt so full and his guts were painful tight, he groaned when he realized he was being stoppered up like a wine bottle, “Fuck! Take it out . . . god, take it out!”

The widening stopped, but before he could draw in a breath of relief, he felt a slight pressure and then a plop of colder and weight. Was that... ice? VIctor opened his eyes, first mistake, then yelled in surprise, second mistake, and tried to move, the worst mistake. His head felt like it’d been spun like a top and he tucked his chin into his chest to regain his senses, “M-My head . . . please . . . god . . ."

36 total spheres of ice were deposited before they finally detached him from the wall and wheeled him over to the black contraption in the middle of the room. A blindfold made of some thick, silky fabric that had to be alien wrapped around his head and seemed to mold itself to his eyes. Victor whimpered, it wasn’t exactly total relief but at least it was dark, he felt a tension knot building in the muscles on the back of his neck and back.

Something was attached to the back of his collar and the piercing just under his balls. It felt like metal and was at least mostly hard as fuck. Victor grunted uncertainly and tried, without moving too much, to shift and figure out what the hell they were doing.

* * *

En led Peter into a giant observation room filled with people. Most were clearly minions, but a few seemed like they were there of their own free will. Many turned to eye Peter with clear interest. Peter seemed to shrink into himself as he followed En Dwi, catching a few people's eyes and then glancing away again. That persistent urge was back a little stronger and he bit into his bottom lip, letting the sting take his mind off of it. What were they doing here? “Do you see how excited all these people are to meet you, Petey Pie? If you’re good for me while I work and make friends, they’ll all come to your birthday party.”

Peter hesitated to respond, nervous of the attention as he swallowed and geared his mouth to work, “How… how do I know if I can do it, Daddy? M-Make friends with them?”

“Oh sweet boy, you’re too perfect! You just have to be yourself. Give them cuddles, do what they say, and show them that sweet smile of yours. And if the spider lets go of the leash, you run right back to me, okay, baby boy? The spider knows who’s safe.” The Grandmaster didn’t give Peter a chance to respond before the boy was almost swallowing En’s tongue.

Peter had opened his mouth to respond, though whether to ask another question or simply agree he'd never know as En kissed him. He let out a sweet, pleased sound and the tension drained from his body, even some he hadn't known he had been holding. He could do this; if the Grandmaster told him he could, he knew it was true.

En handed the leash off to a being with purple skin, 8 nipples, and a giant swath of tentacles instead of legs. Once the transfer was made, he broke away from the boy with a wink, and turned to the stadium in front of them.

Peter watched En go and bit back a needy whine, instead clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. He repeated his Daddy's words in his head and turned to the being he had been handed off to, lips curling into one of his shyest smiles. He could make friends, he'd make En proud.

* * *

He was lowered into a sort of harness and the cabling holding him hogtied was let loose. Victor jolted slightly at the change, his senses were so out of whack that he couldn’t tell what was going on mostly. And goddamn if his head could hurry up and stop throbbing, that’d be great, “The fuck are ya doin’?”

In response, someone grabbed his lips and pulled, deftly sticking something wide, hard, and slightly curved past his teeth before he could react. Victor choked and sputtered, rearing his head back but whoever had him had a strong grip and after a moment he remembered to breathe through his nose and relax. He thought belatedly, and randomly, that he should have pissed on the floor back in En Dwi’s room, wanted a goddamn ‘puppy’, Victor’d give him one.

A spider gag was forced into his mouth, keeping it splayed open. Something closed on the back of his neck, giving him the feeling of medieval stockades.

Clamps were attached to nearly all of his piercings, and his knees were secured into place about shoulder width apart. More of the strange contraption locked around him. Victor moaned around the gag as blood rushed to his hands and feet, setting them off with pins and needles, but relief was short-lived when he felt the clamps on his piercings were attached to something.

The final piece to the box closed, pinching and displaying his ass to anyone who might take a gander. Victor grunted and couldn’t move, okay the breeze on his hindquarters was kind of unpleasant, as was the drool and blood that was caked to his face but . . . okay, he could do this. An enforcer clamp was slid behind his legs and his balls were grabbed and stretched into it then it clamped down, holding them back while a spiked cage was fitted over the trapped testicles. A pair of cuffs were fitted to his ankles then a short chain was used to connect the bar to the cuffs. Any amount of lowering his legs from that position pulled his balls into the spiked cage.

An unfamiliar, plausibly female voice addressed him, "I am going to remove your plug. If you release any of the liquid or training ice, you will be punished. Nod if you understand."

Victor managed to tilt his head slightly to one side, then it dawned on him and he whined loudly before shaking his head. Oh no, nope, not that. Not today. No.

"Your desires matter not, beast. You will learn to stay full as long as required." The plug was yanked out far more quickly than it was shoved in. VIctor had all of a minute before he clenched everything in him and sobbed, oh no . . . no, god, fuck, why? He wasn’t gonna last for much, that was for damn sure so, “FUG OO!”

Electricity coursed into his piercings, and that damned voice spoke again, "Good bitches don't talk unless told to. Did anyone tell you to speak?"

Victor’s body jolted and he felt something wet sliding out of his ass, fuck! He whined loudly again and shook his head. He tried to make himself as small as possible, this wasn’t going to be fun.

After about an hour, the water had completely emptied from Vic's bowels. He was pretty sure he still had a gut full of "training ice" and that his piercings were made of electricity now. A fist pushed its way into his rectum and moved some things around... yup. Definitely still a lot of ice. Victor was sagging in the restraints, mouth dry from heavy breathing and screaming, his head was just pounding to the point where he couldn’t hear anymore and his vision was probably blurred only he couldn’t see thanks to the blindfold.


	4. A Meticulously Flipped Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Peter are finally reunited. It goes about as smoothly as you might expect.

Peter was passed around from the moment En Dwi introduced the Arena contestants to the very end of the day’s orgies. His gaze was distant, face strewn with tears, asshole stuffed with several tentacles, and mouth full of one of En’s friends’ cocks when his Daddy finally came to retrieve him. Stomach distended from the amount of cum inside, the boy was truly a sight to behold. Instead of removing him from the tentacles immediately, En called for a plug slightly thicker than his own cock. “It wouldn’t do to have our boy emptying so soon, not after he’s learned to love being so full, would it?”

The two beings using him laughed, finished, and helped transfer him to his Daddy’s arms and fit the plug. Miraculously, it was still a little tight, but slid in just fine thanks to a universe’s worth of cum. A thumb found its way automatically to his mouth, and he didn’t come out of his trance until they were almost all the way back to his room. By that time his eyelids were heavy and his whole body was aching from the exertion of the last… however long, he had long lost track of time. “Daddy?” he mumbled, blearily blinking at the older man.

“Hello, sweet boy. You were such a good boy for me. Did you have a fun time?” En asked in a soft, gentle voice as he rounded the corner for Peter’s room. The boy gave an answering nod and rubbed at one of his eyes, trying to do his best and focus despite just how  _ tired  _ he felt. En leaned in and kissed the dazed boy thoroughly, taking full ownership of the boy’s mouth. “So good for me. Do you want to come to work with Daddy every day?”

Peter seemed to relax more and more with the praise, his lips curling into a rather soft smile as he gave a nod of his head. “Want to stay with you,” he looked away, seeming a little shyer with the admission.

“Good, good. You’ll get plenty of chances to get to know your new friends before your birthday party.” He kissed the boy’s forehead before adding, “Keep you from worrying too much about your present.”

“Are they gonna be there?” the brunette asked with a small tilt of his head, eyes sparkling at the mention of the present he had practically forgotten about until now. “I want to know what it is, Daddy!”

“Not. Until. Your birthday!” Peter’s door opened without touch, and En tucked the boy into bed. “Sleep well, my filthy little prince. Your birthday will come soon enough.”

******

Two weeks later, Vic was shocked out of a pain-and-boredom induced stupor by a fall to the floor. Where had his harness gone? And the rest of the dog house? Could he--no… the rest of the bindings were still there. He grunted and sniffed the air, okay he had no idea where he was or what was coming next, "...alright now what? Anybody?"

En strolled through the door and bent down to thread a hand into Vic’s hair. “I’ve decided to give you to my baby boy as a pet. Now, I know you can’t be trusted just yet to stay quiet and not ruin his big day, but I think you’re trained well enough to behave in a room full of people who’d want nothing better than to try and ruin your wonderful body… wouldn’t you agree?”

Victor blinked slowly as the gears ground to a halt then switched, 'baby boy'? That was what he called Peter…. A plan formed slowly and he nodded dumbly, not looking at En, "please just… make it stop…" he whined, twitching in his bonds.

“Good. Open your mouth wide and keep it open,” En added.

Victor looked up and hesitated for all of a second before stretching his fanged mouth open, tensing and looking about. His hands clenched in tight fists. Grinning, En brought a gag and muzzle to his mouth that gave Vic the face of a dog. Once the thick, phallic gag was as far into Vic’s mouth as possible, the Grandmaster buckled it around the mutant’s head. Victor grunted as he adjusted around the gag, huffing out his nose, this was gonna be a long day.

A minion came in to undo the majority of Victor’s bindings, leaving the spreader bar and testicle clamps. Victor shook himself and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, limbs shaking as blood flowed back into them. En attached a leash to the man’s throat ring and gave it a small tug. “Come along, pup. Time to join the festivities!” he declared, moving into the hall at a brisk pace.

Victor's blood boiled at being called that and he had to hurry to keep pace with En, now used to the throat ring enough to know how to breathe around it comfortably. Tugging not so much and he winced as he tripped a bit and certain body parts suffered for it.

The path to Peter’s room was just as long and miserable as Victor remembered--though in an entirely different way now. It was almost a relief when the door opened. Inside, Peter was happily bouncing on a tangle of tentacles, his penis sounded and mouth filled by more of the same. He seemed… ecstatic. Victor stopped for a moment then had to hurry so as not to get dragged as he was pulled more fully into the room. What the fuck was wrong with the small brunette? Why'd he look so … happy?

“It’s present time, baby boy!” En called out, disrupting the festivities with a thrill. Peter’s eyes flicked towards the open door and he let out a muffled squeal of excitement, squirming and moaning seconds later as a tentacle dragged firmly across his prostate. “Finish milking him and plug him back up so he can open all his presents,” En instructed with an endeared eyeroll. The purple tentacled being gurgled a response that was  **_probably_ ** good natured and writhed in earnest to get the task done. As soon as Peter leaked across its absorbent skin, the being pulled out, replacing itself with thick plug and setting the webslinger on his feet.

A string of saliva stretched from Peter’s mouth to the tentacle he’d been sucking on. The boy blinked and seemed to refocus, smiling at the being as he swayed on his feet. “Thank you,” he practically giggled, limbs trembling with excitement as he turned away and dashed across the room as quickly as he could after being filled so much. “Daddy!”

En picked him up and twirled him around before settling the boy on his hip--like he truly was still the size of an eight year old. The Grandmaster rubbed the boy’s distended belly, “So full! Have you been enjoying your yummy birthday treats?” Peter gave an answering nod and giggled, squirming beneath the rubbing of his stomach as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Then he seemed to notice Victor, straightening his back and peeking with curiosity and a distinct lack of recognition in his eyes. Victor sniffed the air and was just as confused if not more upon seeing Peter's reaction to En, okay . . . something was extraordinarily fucked up here, he grunted a bit. En sat Peter back down, a hand at the small of his back. “This is your present, baby boy: a puppy of your own! You get to name him and play with him, but you have to take care of him too.”

Victor bit back a snarl, his back arching a bit but he otherwise kept perfectly still. His eyes were locked on Peter, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Peter’s eyes were locked onto Victor in return, the brunette apparently nowhere near able to sit still as his smile grew and grew. Finally he tore his head away to look at En, eyes wide in wonder. “You mean it?!”

“Have I ever lied to you, my sweet boy?  **_O f c o u r se_ ** I mean it! What do you want to name him? We’ll get tags made immediately!”

Peter made a display of thinking, sucking on his bottom lip and humming in the same dramatic way a child would while tapping his chin. He tilted his head and looked at Victor once again, nodding in satisfaction as he worked it out. “I think I’m gonna call him… Talon!”

The rest of the room’s occupants clapped, offering various forms of praise for the name. Once they quieted down, En beamed. “I think that’s a wonderful choice, Petey Pie! Would you like to introduce him to you friends? I’m sure they’d love to pet and cuddle him with you.”

Victor had to bury his fangs deep into the gag to keep his rage in check, he wasn’t a fucking animal! And  _ what in the name of fuck  _ was going on here? He glared at Peter; what game was this dense little puke playing? He pulled back angrily.

En glared at the mutant. “Petey, when your puppy misbehaves, you need to give it a small punishment. Like this,” he explained jerked on the leash, causing Victor to lurch forward a couple of inches. Victor wheezed and braced his hands on the floor to keep balance. “Good boys have well behaved and disciplined puppies. Understand, baby boy?”

Peter watched with the same innocent curiosity he had from the moment he had spotted Victor, his head tilting fractionally to the right before he nodded. “Yes, Daddy, I understand.” He echoed, looking at Victor and shaking his head ever so slightly. “Bad puppy.”

Victor blinked and narrowed his eyes, then he lowered himself onto his elbows and made a low, rumbling purr sound. Okay he’ll play along too, see where that goes. Seemingly satisfied, Peter glanced at En and then shifted from where he’d been sat to crouch in front of the puppy. He extended a hand, carding his fingers through Victor’s hair in a similar way that the Grandmaster had done earlier. The difference was, though, the touch was rather soft and adoring. 

“You gonna come with me, Talon?” he asked softly. “Come meet some of my friends!”

Victor swallowed and slowly moved closer. He grunted softly and pushed his head into Peter's hand. This was a new kind of humiliating. Peter smiled and continued to run his fingers through the blonde locks, enjoying the sensation until he stood back up and collected the leash from his Daddy. Then he motioned with his head back towards the purple being Victor had seen when he’d come in.

Victor balked for a second before continuing along behind Peter. Whatever came next he didn't think he'd like. As they drew close to the being Peter kept glancing at Victor, a strange mixture of pride, excitement and something else in his eyes. Turning his head, he flashed a smile at the being and watched as their tentacles parted in invitation. Victor's insides curled and writhed uncomfortably at the thought of what those tendrils could do to his tired orifices. He whined without realizing it and his claws extended defensively. 

The brunette looked at Victor and frowned a little, crouching beside him again and hushing him softly. “It’s okay, Talon, you’re okay.” He hadn’t spotted the claws until then and he gave one of the mildest of tugs of the leash before scolding, “No, claws away! You’re  _ fine _ , I’m not gonna let my puppy be hurt.” Well, it was a little late for that, but Peter wasn’t exactly aware. 

Victor's claws dug into the floor then retracted and he stared at Peter, some strange instinct starting to take hold. There was something wrong with the tiny creature that was now petting his shoulder and left pec. He slowly made to follow peter now, his amber eyes trained on the small … boy?

The compliance caused the brunette to smile brightly, leaning to press a sweet kiss to the puppy’s hair and then whispering in a conspiratorial tone, “I was nervous meeting my friends for the first time, but they’re nice and give cuddles. I promise!”

Victor grunted and followed Peter to the rest of the way across the room to the undulating purple tentacles. Victor felt one stroke down his belly to his cock, following the length as it twitched down to his slit. The tip of the tentacle wriggled and forced itself into Victor's urethra. Victor stiffened and his legs squeezed the spreader bar until it bent slightly in the middle His breathing came out in a hiss.

Peter seemed to have no issue with the tentacles that wrapped around his thighs, lifting him off the ground as a third stroked down the small of his back to the plug buried deep within his ass. He let out a soft whimper and rocked back against it, still keeping his eyes on Victor and reaching for him. 

Another being, one with a cluster of tentacles just like the first, came over and ran a thick tentacle over the curve of Victor’s backside while another came and prodded against Peter’s lips. The brunette parted them, immediately beginning to suckle against the tip.

Victor yelped softly at the tentacle fondling his ass and lurched forward as the tentacle in his cock flexed and wrapped around the slowly hardening member. Victor grunted and whined as the end of a tentacle inserted into his stretched hole. It slithered then began to expand, filling Victor until he thought he might burst and was lifted off his hands and knees and up into the air on his back. Tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, snaking around his scrotum to squeeze and jostle his balls.

The tentacle in Peter’s mouth expanded, slowly filling it to the brim with barely enough room to breathe. He let out a groan as the plug was shifted and pressed against with a teasing pressure, not quite enough for him to feel the full sensation no matter how he squirmed against the plug. All too smoothly the toy was removed and placed somewhere out of sight, two tentacles sliding into his already stretched hole with practiced ease. 

The tentacles moved Peter over and set him onto Victor's stomach, the big blonde stared at the drooling, mewling mess that Peter had become. The tentacle up Peter's ass split open just below where it ended and Peter began. Meanwhile, the tentacle around Victor's cock shifted and slowly inserted Victor's cock into the split which pushed him inside peter slightly so hed be fucking the tentacle vagina and Peter's ass at once. Victor groaned, his toes curling as his prostate was given a nudge.

Peter tossed his head back as much as the tentacle in his mouth would allow, his fingers reaching desperately to cling onto Victor as the tentacles joined them. He panted through his nose, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth as he greedily pushed his hips down to get more more  _ more  _ of that full sensation. It was as though he couldn’t get enough of it, even as a tentacle played with his cock and another flicked against his nipples alternately.  _ Finally  _ his mouth became free and he looked down at Victor with darkened eyes, “G-good puppy,” he mewled, biting his bottom lip hard.

The being behind victor that was fucking his asshole made a warbling sound and undid Victor's muzzle and gag, he breathed out and groaned. The being wasted no time, it hoisted them up into a different position with Vic somewhat sitting up. This made Peter slide down on the tentacle-cocksleeve. Victor threw his head back and moaned. "F-Fuck yer tight!" he whispered, tucked his chin into his chest, the ring in his neck pressing just right to make him feel wonderfully light-headed.

“S-So good,” Peter whimpered, shuddering with how  _ full  _ he felt. He shut his eyes tight, his back arching at the rough nudge against his prostate as a tentacle from the purple being wrapped around his waist. Roughly, Peter was guided, his hips rising and being pushed back down on the cocksleeve making him spasm. His teeth buried harder into his lip, breaking the skin a little as his eyes opened once again; his pupils blown with just how aroused he was. This was  _ different _ to the treatment of the last two weeks.

Victor could smell how turned on Peter was but … his cock stayed flaccid even as a tentacle pumped and squeezed it. Okay maybe peter really was just playing the game, the webhead had to still be in there. Play along, that's the best bet right now. He wrestled one hand free and used his claws to coax the tentacles off Peter's cocklet, Victor stroked over it, pushing the head with his thumb lightly. "Ya wanna come?" Victor murmured, leaning his head down to nudge Peter's cheek with his nose, "is that what ya want?"

Automatically, Peter tipped his head to nuzzle against Victor as he let out a whine. The feeling of the man’s hand stroking him was electric and he rocked into it desperately. There was a flash of pink tongue as Peter lapped at the small bead of blood on his bottom lip and the sight of his adams apple bobbing as he geared himself to speak, “y-yes,” he whispered, “I-I wanna,  _ oh  _ I wanna-!”

Victor leaned down and licked the blood off Peter's lip, the sweet coppery taste sparked something in Victor's loins and he kissed Peter, his massive cock thrusting and making the cocksleeve-tentacle-vagina shudder and twitch, the owner of said tentacle garbled and fucked Victor's asshole harder. Victor felt his orgasm getting closer but it was taking so long…. He stroked Peter's little dick, deepening the kiss and he tugged his other hand free to tweak the piercings through Peter's nipples.

The brunette mewled against Victor’s lips, kissing him back as his hands scrambled to scratch down the pup’s chest and catching his nipples in return. Unlike Victor, it really didn’t take Peter long for his hips to stutter and for his orgasm to crest over him; a cry leaving his lips and being swallowed into the kiss. His cock let out a small dribble, barely anything at all, and the smaller man shuddered as he went limp in the tentacles grip.

Victor tried to come but the tentacle withdrew before he had a chance and he grit his teeth angrily. The tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed it tightly, keeping him hard as a minion slipped a tight cuff where the tentacle was. The blonde almost howled in frustration but managed to bite down on his tongue and hold it in.

“Such a good boy,” Peter managed to whisper, reaching a hand to card through the frustrated man’s hair before leaning to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The tentacle around his waist forced him to continue moving on Victor’s cock, his muscles spasming around it as his prostate was struck without mercy. He wriggled, looking back at the being holding him up and moaning as two tentacles wrapped around his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Peter could certainly not claim his kinks were a secret.

Victor bucked and snarled as they were lowered to the ground. Peter was stretched out under Victor as the blonde thrust into him. Victor panted and rolled his head back. The tentacle creatures slowly began to withdraw from the pair, and Victor crouched with the head of his cock still in Peter's quivering heat. Victor panted and his muscles shuddered; he felt a minion grab for his cock and pull it back out of Peter. The thick length made a wet slapping sound as it bounced off Peter's ass before the ring in the end was connected to the spreader bar by a short chain.

“Such good boys. Look at you.  **_Gorgeous_ ** ,” En crooned, approaching slowly. “Sorry to cut the party short, but it’s bedtime, and little boys need their sleep. Since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you choose, Petey Pie: do you want to sleep with me for cuddles or in your bed? Talon will stay here every night in his doggy bed… unless he’s been a bad boy.”

Victor panted and twitched, his cockhead being pulled by the spreader bar at any movement. He grit his teeth and tried to hold perfectly still, his expression trying to remain neutral through the pain.

Peter let out a whine and stretched, knuckling at one eye as though the mention of bedtime had caused him to realise just how sleepy he was. “My bed, Daddy. M’tired…”

A knowing glint took residence in En’s eyes before he knelt to give Peter a kiss and carry him to the bed. “Of course, my sweet little Petey Pie. Be a good boy and go straight to sleep. We can go to the Arena again tomorrow if you like.”

NannyMinion™ picked up Victor’s leash and led him to the ‘dog bed’ in the corner. He didn’t remember seeing it when he’d first entered, but it easily could have been brought in during the earlier… festivities. Unlike the ‘dog house’, it  **_was_ ** at least cushioned, but the monstrosity was clearly meant to keep him on his knees. There was a thin, unimposing… the only word to call it would have to be a stockade. Victor groaned and looked at the ceiling tiredly,  _ here we go again...No rest for the wicked and all that. _ The NannyMinion™ forced the muzzle back on--with a slightly longer gag this time--and secured Victor in the stockade. “Good night, pup,” it intoned lifelessly. “Good night, sweet prince,” it added, moving to tuck Peter in.”

“No, no, Nanny. We don’t need to tuck Petey Pie in all the way anymore. He’s a big boy now,” En interrupted. The NannyMinion™ pulled the comforter over Peter and returned to its closet.

Peter shuffled and wriggled until he was comfortable, burying his face into the pillow beneath his head for about three seconds before turning to look at En Dwi with a pleased smile. He  _ was  _ a big boy now! “Goodnight, Daddy.” He hummed and then let out a yawn, a little bit louder than usual. 

Victor wanted to puke watching this weirdly sappy scene play out, he wished he could close his ears as well as his eyes.  _ Laying it on a little thick there, Parker? _

A few moments more and the light was turned off, just the boy and his puppy left in the room. Peter managed a whole five minutes before wriggling from beneath the sheets of his bed and padded as carefully as he could over to Victor, a smile spread wide across his face.

Victor watched Peter carefully, oh  _ finally _ , they gonna make a plan now that it's just the two of them? He felt himself relaxing a bit with what might be considered relief.

Peter crouched down by the stockade and ran a hand over Victor's hair, his eyes shiny and bright with childlike excitement. “I wasn't ready to sleep,” he whispered a touch dramatically. As he spoke his fingers were fiddling with the straps of Victor's gag, clumsily trying to undo them. “You have to be quiet, okay Talon?” He took hold of the end of the gag and slowly withdrew it from the maw of the blonde, putting it aside.

Victor blinked then worked his jaw, "drop the act Parker, were the only ones here." He glanced at his hands and flexed them, "how's about ya let me outta here?"

“Act?” Peter wrinkled his nose in confusion, tilting his head slightly. “There's no act, silly pup. I can't let you out, or else Nanny might hear you or even Daddy-.”

"For fuck sake, Parker, we ain't got time for this." Victor furrowed his brow and grunted, "C’mon kid, don’t ya wanna go home?"

“But this  **is** home?” Peter shook his head.

Victor opened his mouth then closed it, that's what was off about Peter. Victor frowned then the surge of protectiveness came over him again. "Between the two o' us, how'd ya lose yer mind first?" he asked softly then slumped a bit. "Alright, petey nice an' quiet " he whispered.

Lose his mind…? What was that supposed to mean? Peter frowned a little more and thought about it carefully. “I… haven't lost my mind?” He shook his head, that strange urge at the back of his mind having come back after over a week of nothing. “You’re a silly pup.”

Victor grimaced and nodded as best he could, "sure, 'm a silly pup." He felt like the last bit of his sanity was slipping and victor swallowed, "... so what d'ya want?"

“I want-,” to what? Peter had practically forgotten and he let out a soft sound of frustration. Why had he gotten out of bed? All excited and bouncy like a  **child** ?  **Why** ?! The urging in his head seemed to only get more persistent as he thought about it and when he met Victor's eyes he looked horrified. “O-Oh my god.”

Victor's eyebrow rose slowly, "welcome back. Have fun? Cuz I sure as fuck havent."

The NannyMinion™ careened out of its closet to wrestle Peter back to bed. “Little boys have curfews, Petey Pie.”

Peter yelped and tried to scramble away, tried to defend himself but he felt so sluggish! “No! Get the hell away from me!” It was as though he had just woken up from a sleep. A deep, rather frightening sleep. Needles came out of the tips of its fingers, injecting Peter with sedative with every prick. The reaction was fast, slowing the webslinger down until his legs gave out beneath him. His eyes flicked around and settled on Victor, shiny with terror and unshed tears.

Victor blinked then snarled as the last chance he might have had slipped through his fingers, "Dammit!"

The door to the room opened, revealing a very cross Grandmaster En Dwi Gast. “Well well well… what do we have here? A little boy who still needs to be swaddled, and a puppy who still needs to learn what kinds of noises are allowed. Peter, I know you’re not quite still with us, but next time you see Talon, everything he’s suffered will be  **_your fault_ ** . Good boys have well-behaved pups.” Peter could only blink as he half listened to what was said, whining in his distress as his eyes remained entirely on Victor. 

Victor growled and pulled against the stocks, his lips curled back over long fangs as control and whatever humanity was left in him snapped. The metal squealed as he bent it around him, muscles bulging and straining. He had to get the smaller man somewhere safe. Anywhere at all.

As the latex sheeting was tucked in around the bed, En connected bits of it to Peter’s collar. Once all was tucked, Peter could feel some sort of suction removing all the air from underneath. Suddenly, the already restrictive bedding was made even worse… not that Peter was awake long enough to really process the difference.

Victor ripped part of the stocks open, strings of saliva dripped from his jaws and he focused keenly on the Grandmaster. Then he stopped, breathing slowly, he stopped moving and looked passively at the wall. He felt he’d made his point. “You’ll break too, beast. No worries or doubts about that. You’ll break harder and difficult, and I’ll savor it all the more for it. But understand me, Mr. Creed: you  **_will_ ** b r e a k.”

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night, freak." Victor sighed heavily and closed his eyes. It was gonna be another fun filled montage of torture and he was losing. He knew it; he’d reached his limit days ago and was grasping at small strands of sanity. Victor bit back a sob as the realization hit him. He wasn’t coming out of this, and if he did: he wasn’t gonna be the same.

******

Victor wasn’t sure when or why he’d lost consciousness, but he came to in a new room. It was all sterile metal and glass and  **_white_ ** . It smelled like a hospital, and he couldn’t move. Couldn’t even twitch. Victor grunted and blinked a few times to try and focus in the harsh lighting, it made his head hurt. “Good morning,  **_Talon_ ** ,” a voice echoed in the bright. “I realize I’ve done you a great disservice. You were thrown in, feral and unbroken without all of the rules. You don’t punish a cat for clawing at your sofa. You take its claws and give it the good drugs.”

A  _ whirr _ turned on behind Vic’s head. He grunted, his eyes flitting back and forth, his mouth wouldn't work and he tried to get away or at least see what that  **_sound_ ** was but his body either couldn't or wouldn’t respond. A bone saw moved into his field of vision. A minion’s steady hand moved it confidently toward Vic’s right arm. “Before you cut, I want to make sure he can  **_feel_ ** even though he can’t move, yes?”

Victor's eyes were trained on the spinning blade, his heart slamming into his chest, eyes wide. Ah, fuck. There must have been a nonverbal answer in the affirmative, because the saw reached Victor’s hand and began to cut, just under the first knuckle. Victor screamed, it felt like fire was shooting up his arm, he tried to pull his hand as the saw bit deeper to severe the digit, " **MMMMMMRGH!!"**

His finger fell to the ground with a splat, and the saw moved on to the next one. Victor sputtered and breathed through his nose, the saw sliced through the meat of his finger and through the bone, he squeezed his eyes again and his throat burned already from screaming. By the time all fingers had dropped, even his nose burnt from the force of his panicked, pained breaths… and there was still another hand to mutilate. Victor whined and breathed harshly, he felt like he’d popped a blood vessel in his head. Speaking of, he had no idea how much blood he'd lost and felt very ill.

“Cap the fingers. Adamantium. It won’t keep them from growing back, but it’ll certainly delay the inevitable… and keep it from losing too much blood.” The saw turned off, and a muffled rustle belied the opening of cabinets. The minion returned with a bowl of molten metal, moving to dip the end of Victor’s palm. Victor's nostrils flared at the smell of the bowls contents then he screamed again and again until blood dripped from his mouth where he was trying to chew through his tongue and lips. " **RRRRRMMMMMMMMGH** !!" his eyes were wide and bloodshot as he fought to escape the excruciating melting as his fingers melded flesh and bone with metal.

Once the metal started to cool and harden, the minion moved to his other hand and repeated the process. Victor's mouth was a bloody wreck, his tongue held on by mere fibers and he continued trying to rip through his lips, his mind a blur of ' **_MUST. ESCAPE. PAIN.'_ ** And his vision was starting to melt and the colors ran into each other. The two brain cells Victor had left stopped talking to each other and he went limp, blood spilling onto his chest.

“Remove the rest of his tongue before you continue. We don’t want him choking on himself.” En paused for thought. “Not right now, at least.” A pair of tongs gripped his tongue as scissors snipped the last remaining fibers. “Good… put it on ice. Maybe if the pup’s a good boy later, we’ll let him have some solid food.”

Victor barely blinked when his tongue was fully removed, only whining softly and whimpering after. He closed his eyes and hoped if he didnt watch, whatever happened next wouldn't be that bad.

The minion moved to his feet once the tongue was stored as instructed. The saw turned back on, and liquid pain shot up Victor’s leg as each toe fell. Victor yelped wordlessly each time, whimpering and keening in pain with each lost digit. Once all limbs were capped with hardening adamantium, Victor was pumped full of hallucinatory drugs and sedatives, not even realizing a minion was installing a tube in his stomach. “We’ll come back once your tongue has returned.”

Victor choked on saliva that he couldn't swallow properly, and his neck ring jumped as he whined and keened to not be left like this, it hurt so much as his body tried to heal but couldn't. Despite his involuntary protests, the lights turned off, and the door closed.

******

When Peter regained consciousness it was dark. His eyes strained to see through the ink-like black that surrounded him but to no avail. There was no sound either, besides a strange white noise that caused his anxiety to climb unpleasantly. He had felt like this before, hadn't he? His memory strained to recall, the last few weeks a blur that felt like some kind of nightmare.

As he shifted, he felt something  _ inside _ him. It was cold… and hard… and  **vibrating** . And it was the  _ only _ thing he could feel. He shuddered and huffed out a groan, though the only way he knew it was from the rumble in his throat. It was then he realised there was something also in his mouth, something he had been sucking on subconsciously. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at himself and stopped, tossing his head to try and see  **anything** . Slowly, something lit up above him. It almost looked like… no. It  **_was_ ** stars. Were they m o v i n g?

Peter blinked blearily, trying to focus on each star though his concentration failed. He found himself vaguely staring up at them, his whole body going limp as they captured his attention and held it hostage. The anxiety in his chest still bubbled, but he had those little lights above. It was then he wondered, a vague afterthought if anything,  _ how long have I been here? _

A voice echoed in the darkness, “Has my little man woken up early? Growing boys need their sleep, baby boy. My little Petey Pie. It’s okay, baby boy, just drink your bottle.”

Peter could feel the growl in his throat even if he couldn't hear himself, only able to hear that damned voice. He tossed his head in futile defiance, glaring into the nothingness until something found its way down the gag into his mouth. Grimacing, he couldn't stop whatever was in his 'bottle’ from sliding down his throat. He tried to let out a shout, something for his frustrations to be released with, but all that came out was a garbled whimper. He knew what this was, it clicked into place.

He was in another tank, wasn't he?

The sludge in his ‘bottle’ slowly lulled him to sleep, and when he woke next, he felt heavy. Slow.  **_Full_ ** in a way he never had before, but he could still feel the stuff making its way into his body as his mouth sucked on autopilot. He let out a groan and kept his eyes shut, feeling almost sick as he continued to suck. There was no way to tell how much time had passed. Everything was just a hazy, unpleasant blur. 

Briefly his mind flickered to his friends and family. To Aunt May; was she looking for him? Had she called the police? How long had it been? To Ned and MJ; did they know he was gone? Had they just assumed he was off on a long mission? What about Mr. Stark? The very thought of those he cared about brought tears to his eyes and he let out a sob, it building in his chest until it practically became a wail. The stars above him swirled and zoomed, like he was moving through space. His bowels  **_hurt_ ** . He wanted to go home.

The top of the tank slid open, and Peter was scooped out by NannyMinion(™). He was placed on a lightly padded table, and En appeared in his field of vision. “I know, baby. Full diapies are no fun. It’s okay. We’ll get you all nice and changed and put you back in your crib.”

NannyMinion(™) unpeeled the diaper-harness holding in Peter’s plug. As soon as she pulled the thick phallus out, Peter felt his body just  _ let go _ . Humiliation filled him as he let out a shout of distress, his eyes wide as his tears continued to fall hard and fast. He turned his gaze to En Dwi and glared at him, trying to shout and curse through the gag before curling in on himself; he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

En gave him a sympathetic frown before NannyMinion(™) wiped him down, replaced his diaper, and moved him back into the tank. “Maybe he needs a lullaby. Find something soothing for him. A woman’s voice. He was raised by a single woman, wasn’t he?”

Peter couldn't fight as he was popped back into the tank, still crying and miserable. He barely caught the end of what the Grandmaster said and shot his head up, letting out a distressed noise. He knew about May? He felt sick to his stomach.

As the lid slid closed, a gentle melody started to play. “Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes…” sang a woman’s voice. 

Peter's brow wrinkled as he watched the lid close, his expression crumbling to anguish as he heard the song. He knew it, the tune, the words. He had heard May listen to it so many times, had heard her even sing it when he was younger. This was just cruel. He sobbed, hanging his head as his tears fell, remembering better times when all that had existed in his world had been his family. He was safer then at that age and he found himself yearning to be that young again. He wanted May, he wanted to hear her one more time before he lost his mind here. He wanted to see her smile, tell her he loved her, to be held. 

He had to hang on, he had to see her again.

He fell asleep to that song, playing ad nauseam.

******

It itched. Victor groaned, and it itched more. His tongue… it started to grow back so slowly it felt like. Once the slight stubby bit began to twitch back and forth while he sat there completely immobile, it itched. Victor wanted to scratch and bite at the itchy spot in his mouth and whined in frustration when he couldn't find relief. Now it was just getting the rough layer of taste buds back and everything tasted metallic.

True to his word, no one had entered the room since that door closed. It felt like days had gone by. Maybe longer. Victor let out a soft plaintive howl that dwindled into a low whine and squeezed his eyes shut.

He fell asleep and woke a couple more times before the itching was gone. He moved his tongue around his mouth, nearly moaning with relief. Victor breathed out now that his tongue wasn't a raw strip of meat in his mouth and allowed himself to rumble out a short purr. It wasn't much, but his comfort was much higher now, if he ignored his burning hands and feet. The capped toes and fingers kept trying to heal and it hurt so badly that soon his hands and feet were trembling.

The door opened, lights flicked on, and a minion moved into Vic’s line of sight. It opened his mouth and ran a finger along the inside of his mouth, giving special attention to the tongue. Once it was satisfied a voice emanated from its chest, “The dog is whole once more, Grandmaster.”

Victor resisted the instinct to bite the finger and tried to look at the Grandmaster, he made a chuffing sound and whined. En gripped the man’s jaw and peered into his eyes for an uncomfortable length of time before letting go. “Are you ready to be a good pup,  **_Talon_ ** ?”

Victor's eyes were wide, his pupils contracted to pinpoints. His breathing became labored, Victor tried to nod but still couldn't move so he tried to say an affirmative. What came out was a short bark.

“Good boy,” En crooned.

Vict- Talon sighed with relief, his body relaxing despite the painful throbbing in his appendages.  _ Yes, yes I'm a good boy… I did such a good job… _

He was released from the surgery chair and guided over to a tub. “Good puppies get warm soaks and gentle scrubs. You deserve it, Talon.  **_Good boy_ ** .”

******

When Peter next woke, the lid to the tank was open. He blinked up at the darkness overhead, signifying it was night time or the closest thing to it. He could hear muffled voices, unable to distinguish one from another as he began to squirm in his bonds. The voices fell silent for a few seconds and the brunette found himself being heaved from the tank and onto the floor, coughing and nearly choking on the gag. His eyes were covered with something to block his vision and hands wrestled him into something that felt… kind of like a soft wheelbarrow? Did that even make sense?

He was still bound and too disoriented to get away or understand the muffled voices, but he was pretty sure he was moving. The light levels around him shifted up and down in something close to a pattern. Eventually, the water in his ears cleared enough to make out the odd word here and there, “Grandmaster… safe because… fucking… infant… how close…” He scrunched up his face and tried to shout, trying to squirm and do  **something.** What the hell was happening?!

The lights slowly coalesced into actual forms, and he could make out a bunch of unfamiliar beings in all black. Who were they? Where were they taking him? His shouting reduced to whines as fear clawed at his chest and he tried in vain to sit up or move beyond a wiggle.

“Baby’s starting to… almost there… ransom.”

Peter tossed his head and keened in distress, trying to squirm still and yet unable to move. Tears prickled in his eyes and he kicked out a leg as best as he could, terrified to his core. A hand found its way into his hair and rubbed gently, soothingly. “Shhh, baby. Almost there.”

The hand shouldn't be soothing, he reasoned with himself, but he was terrified and any physical contact grounded him. He whimpered and tried to grab the hand that touched him, but his arms were still bound. The hand’s owner came into clearer focus. They had a nice face, but they weren’t one of Daddy’s friends. They were a  _ stranger _ , and they had taken him. The realisation caused him to jerk in fright, his eyes wide and glassy as tears fell down his face. Where was Daddy?!

“The kid is freaking. How close are we?”

“Three more turns and we’re home free to collect that ransom, okay? Just keep the fucking infant quiet, okay?”

Ransom? He knew that word… that was a bad word! He wanted Daddy, where was he?! He felt so scared! Peter continued to cry, struggling in his bonds and only getting louder. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling his face to focus on its owner. “You’re no good to us loud, baby boy. If you ruin this for us, we’ll kill you before letting him get you back unpaid. Shut the fuck up.”

Fear lanced through him, icy cold, and he whimpered quietly. Peter's whole body trembled as he stared at the stranger with glassy eyes. All he could think about was Daddy and how he wished he'd been with him. He would have been safe then.

After a few more turns, they entered an airlock, and the hand let him go. The airlock pressurized, depressurized, and then they were moving again. The lights were different colours, and the ground felt like it was moving separately from them. It made Peter dizzy and he shut his eyes tight, staying perfectly still as he whimpered in terror. This was a bad dream… it had to be.

******

Talon leaned into the hands that were rubbing him down in the nice warm bath, it felt so good and he purred loudly. The massive blonde shifted more onto his back and exposed his belly, almost falling asleep as the treatment continued. He’d been well-fed, had a nice comfy bed to sleep on and got baths, there really was very little he did want . . . well, almost anything. Master had a lot of people that smelled very good to Talon but any time he tried to mount them, they got angry and he got smacked on the nose with a rolled up sheaf of paper. That was one need that was kept out of his reach and he grew more frustrated by it, he remembered there was someone before . . . but fuck him if he could remember more than a scent and a pair of big, watery eyes.

“How’s the good puppy? Is our Talon still behaving? Good enough for our baby boy?” En entered the room with a flair of drama. The minion kept up their ministrations, soothing and rubbing Talon as the Grandmaster approached. “What do you say, big boy? Are you a good boy?”

Talon looked up at Master upside down and grinned widely, showing perfectly straight rows of fangs, he panted and arched his back, nodding dumbly in his nearly asleep haze. Baby boy? What baby? What boy? New friend? Talon rolled over and put his hands on the rim of the tub, leaning until he was almost nose to nose with Master and bumped his head against the man’s shoulder. Yeah, that sounded pretty good!

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy now, Talon! So good for me. So good for baby Petey when we get him back!” En chuckled and ran a hand through wet hair.

. . . Petey . . . Talon frowned, his brow furrowing, that name rang a bell somewhere in the empty corridors of his mind and he chuffed, tilting his head slightly. Back? Where had ‘Petey’ gone? Talon sat back and shrugged the minion off his shoulder as he tried to figure this all out.

“We’ll get him back, puppy. We’ll get back your boy. Do you want to help find him? Someone  **_stole him_ ** from Daddy and Talon.”

Talon growled, he could only vaguely recall this boy that master was talking about but something inside reared up angrily and he nodded, giving a short bark. Whoever took Petey was in for a really bad day once Talon got his paws on them.

“Good boy.” En ran a finger along one of Talon’s fingers to the tip of a claw. “These have grown back so nicely. Are you ready to use them?”

Talon grinned again, his eyes narrowing as both his fangs and claws slowly extended an inch or two, he nodded and climbed out of the bath. No time like the present! He got ready to shake himself off.

The Grandmaster groaned as he was splattered with water and wiped his face with an eyeroll.  _ Dogs will be dogs. _ “Get the beast dry and bring him to the gym. He needs to get readied for the raid."


	5. Mission Quite Plausible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay; we've all had a lot of that pesky thing called LIFE getting in the way. We're doing alright now, but there's been quite a bit of compromised immune system stuff on top of understaffing at jobs, moves, and starting uni again.  
> Love you guys!

Talon pulled on his leashes excitedly, only stopping to cough or hack a few times as he dragged the three minions holding him down the corridor to the gymnasium, his claws dug into the ground as he tried to move faster, snarling over his shoulder in frustration. Stupid two-legged morons kept holding him back, he had a job to do! He threw his head back, the ring through his neck pulled but he ignored it in favor of smirking as the three handlers tripped over themselves.

Two of the handlers grumbled, but all three added a bit of kick to their step. The stupid dog was eager to do what it was supposed to; they couldn’t punish it. The penalty for unearned punishment by a minion was repurposing. No… best to get the beast to the gym and run away as soon as possible after.

The massive blonde shoved through the doors the second they opened wide enough and he looked around eagerly. A thought struck him and he turned toward the handlers, snarling as he stalked closer. Two of the handlers dropped their leads, consequences be damned, and ran down the hall. The one he hadn’t heard grumble raised an eyebrow, “Should you cause trouble, beast, I **_will_ ** inform the Grandmaster.”

Talon chuckled and drew himself up to full height, pushing on the minion with his chest. He grinned and cocked his head. Paws off, not doin’ nothing…. Then he sat down, his tongue running over his teeth, big smile, claws retracted. Aren’t I such a good boy? The minion rolled its eyes, attached all three leads to a hook on the wall, and told Talon, “I think you’re still **too** smart to be the perfect pet Grandmaster desires… but what do I know? I don’t even get a **_name_ **. Wait for your trainer and don’t touch the leads.”

Talon snarled then chuffed irritably, setting to finding a comfortable way to sit. Plenty smart. Smart enough for master's purposes. And that's all he needed. Talon chuckled again, Master had a job for him and he was ready to work.

After a few minutes, a different minion arrived and leveled Talon with a look before chuckling. “You can take the lead off yourself. Piss off the lower minions? Tha’s alright. They won’t be bothering you for too much longer. Once we get your boy back, you’ll have free reign. We’ll start with the aim simulators.”

Talon blinked at the minion then slowly undid the leashes and stood up. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, eyes still on the minion curiously. This one didn't seem too annoying, but talon would wait to draw conclusions.

Thick, uneven, green targets dropped from the ceiling to hang at different angles. Holographs flickered and cycled until locking into place. The targets became vaguely humanoid, but a few of the figures had extra appendages. “To start, the targets will light up where you need to hit for optimum efficiency. I’ll start it slow since your recovery may have made you a little rusty.”

Talon snorted and put his claws through the first one then he whipped around and got the second one. Eyebrow cocked at the minion in mild amusement, fast enough for ya? Let's go, job remember? Faster! He barked shortly and snorted. The targets sped up exponentially until Talon had worked up a lather of sweat. He blinked sweat out of his eyes and his tongue lolled out, they must have been going for hours! It got to a point where he finally just sat down and refused to move further, his body hair clung to him and his short, blonde hair was slicked back from how much he had to keep pushing it out of his face. Talon was especially uncomfortable between his legs where the heavy leather chastity device kept his bits held in such a way that his cock was almost flush to his stomach and his balls were pulled back, the material was starting to chafe and stick.

The minion chuckled--they could **_do_** **_that_**?--and pointed at a small room Talon was pretty sure hadn’t been there before. “Get yourself cleaned off. We’ll eat and rest on the way.”

Talon eyed the minion, still plenty suspicious but he got up and padded to the room. Alright . . . where the fuck are we going then? Pondering details wasn’t his strong suit so he shook his head and stepped into the room cautiously, ears perked and eyes narrowed in case this was just another little bout of ‘training’. As soon as he was fully in the tiled room, the door slid shut behind him. Talon whipped around and snarled uneasily, his ears twitched and he looked around, he was too tired for another fight!

Hidden sprinklers in the walls, floor, and ceiling sputtered to life, Talon looked around and backed up, okay . . . okay that was _never_ a good sign. No bath and he was locked alone in a room . . . nope, talon shook his head, he did _not_ like this! The sprinklers’ pressure built until he was being blasted from all sides no matter where in the room he moved. The water seemed to even have a built in sanitizer because **_damn_ ** it stung when it got in his eyes. Talon roared angrily and dug his front and back claws into the tile until they bit deep, tearing a few tiles up, just to keep himself from being slammed into a wall. Fuck! Fuck, he remembered why he hated baths again! He scrunched up his face to try and keep the water out of his eyes, he kept coughing and sneezing out water that tasted soapy. His ears were full of the rushing sound of water or his own heartbeat, either way he was deafened and blind surrounded by water. It pissed him off to say the least. Just before the water scrubbed him raw, the pressure died down and was replaced by powerful, dry wind. Talon almost threw up as air was forced around him suddenly, and he shook himself, hazarding to open his eye then immediately regretting it. Best to wait out this bullshit round of bullshit then.

After what felt like hours, Talon was a fluffed up but dry pup, and the door slid open again. Outside, an entire SWAT team waited. Talon shot out of the ‘bath’ and ran straight past the guards or whatever and started doing a lap around the room on all fours, his paws pounding into the floor. After a second circuit he skidded to a halt in front of the armed guards, he sat back on his haunches and narrowed his eyes at them. Go on . . . make my fucking day . . . he had half a mind to piss on the floor just to give them something stupid to keep them busy but . . . not yet.

The trainer minion merely smirked and tossed him a small, drawstring bag. “Good puppy. Ready to get the boy?”

Talon caught the bag in his mouth and dropped it on the floor, sniffing at it curiously and nudging it with his claws then he tore into it and ate the contents without stopping to think about where the bloody bits might have come from. He looked up at the minion and snarled, I remember the job, idjit. He sat back again and waited expectantly, scratching at the ring in his neck.

Without another word, the minion turned on his heel and headed back into the hallway. After a moment of hesitation, the SWAT team followed. Talon sat up and blinked in confusion then started padding after them. So . . . no leash? Weren’t they going somewhere different? He didn’t trust this at all . . . was Master playing another trick on him? Talon stopped halfway across the room and stopped, his lip curled back over his fangs uneasily and he barked once.

The trainer minion yelled over his shoulder, “C’mon, Pup! Gotta keep up if you want to save your boy. We’ll leave you behind if you’re uncooperative. Somehow... I don’t think you’d like that very much.”

Talon blinked then followed after them but then he stopped in the doorway and narrowed his eyes at the team of guards and slowly lifted a leg. The one thing about the leather monstrosity between his legs had going for it was that it allowed him to relieve himself like a proper dog. The blonde mutt’s eyes stayed locked on them as a stream of piss hit the wall. Several of the SWAT members looked back at him uncomfortably but said nothing as they continued along the hall. The trainer might not have even noticed. If Talon was going for a reaction, he’d have to wait. Talon growled when he didn’t get any attention at all and got up on his back paws and stormed forward, shoving the team out of his way. Fucking two-legs and their stupid jobs and their stupid training . . . 

After several turns, doors with bio-locks, and an eventual airlock, the group filed into a small ship. A leash hung from the wall in the back, right above a bolted down dog bed. Talon sat in one of the front seats and leaned over to peer out of the front window. “Go to your bed, Talon. You need to rest. Our intel gives us a few hours before you can wreak havoc.”

Talon thought briefly of insisting to sit up front but then glanced at the bed and huffed. He moved to it and settled in, stretching one leg out back and folding the front ones for his head to rest on.

********

Meanwhile, Peter was woken up by every single bit of skin below his chin lighting on fire. Opening bleary eyes, it looked like he was in some sort of wrongly-coloured bath. At least three different cameras and four different lights were pointed directly at his writhing body. He emitted a low whine of discomfort that grew to a groan, his eyes widening and trying to focus in on his surroundings but to no avail. What the heck was this?

One of the voices from earlier broke through his pain, “As you can see, Grandmaster, we will do whatever we wish to your infant child until you give us the money demanded for him. The acid bath we’ve placed him in is not quite strong enough to make it all the way through his flesh given the boy’s healing... but if we have not received ransom within two hours, we will switch to stronger methods and take every care to ensure he remains awake for the process.”

Peter's ears picked up at ‘Grandmaster’ and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as they darted about in fear. The pain caused him to writhe on the spot and he hiccuped in distress, whining and trying to get away from the fiery sensation, “D-Daddy…!” With that, he began to cry. Where was his Daddy?!

“We’ll give you back as soon as he gives us our money, baby boy. Now don’t wriggle too much in that bath, don’t want the acid to hurt your pretty face, do we?”

The voice seemed to exasperate Peter more, his crying morphing into wailing as he continued to wriggle and writhe. There was no calming him down. He wanted Daddy. He was scared! Where was he?! “Daddy… D-Daddy!” 

A different voice scoffed and groused, “Put something in its mouth. I don’t want to hear anything other than crying and whimpers.”

“N-No!” Peter fussed, whining as someone entered his peripheral vision. He kicked his legs and tossed his head, a splash of acid touching his cheek and earning a squeal of distress as he went perfectly still in fear. He couldn't get away, he couldn't do anything… he needed his Daddy to save him.

Despite--or perhaps because--of his protests, one of his captors brought into view an item that looked very much like a pacifier on one side and even more like a dildo on the other. He forced it into Peter's mouth so it was just touching the back of his throat. As soon as he let go, tiny, pointed legs latched onto the boy's lips. Smirking, the thug teased, "Best not try to spit out your dummy, baby boy. You'll be hurting even worse than you do now."

With that said, the brunette let out a keening sound from the back of his throat and watched the brute with wide and tear-filled eyes. He was too frightened to try and test it, so he began to suckle against it hard. Within the space of about ten minutes his tongue was already raw and sore, only driving more whimpers and sobs from him.

Talon had made it very well-known his displeasure at being cramped in with a bunch of guards for however long the trip had been. He was ready to get whatever it was they’d come here to get done, done and then go home and maybe take a long run in the Arena’s lower ranks just for something to do.

"Alright, team, this is a simple slay and grab. Everyone who's not the boy can be murdered as brutally as possible." A murmur of excitement rumbled through the shuttle before the trainer continued, "We're all equipped with cameras for the Grandmaster's viewing pleasure. Talon, there's a scent sample in the compartment next to your dog bed. Refamiliarize yourself and we can get going." 

Talon cocked his head then rummaged about until he found some article of clothing, he blinked then rubbed his nose against it taking deep breaths. It was like a switch went off in his head, the watery eyes he could remember had a face and a name and . . . Talon frowned, he could smell fear, distant and slight but distinctly _fear_. A slow-build growl started to radiate out of him and he stalked toward the hatch, he knew what he had to do. He shoved a few guards out of his way and waited, staring intently on the way out, claws and fangs extending while he cracked his neck. The shuttle doors opened, and the guards gave him as wide a berth as possible. There was a slow beat of silence, Talon breathed in and closed his eyes, letting his instincts take over as he ascertained where the scent was coming from then his eyes snapped open, completely whited out and glowing. Talon put all his weight back on his feet then launched himself forward, lips curled back over long fangs, his feet pounding into the ground as pure, feral energy drove him toward his target. The first person unfortunate enough to get in front of Talon was one of the guards with him, he made short work of tearing their back out with his claws. After that they knew better and stayed clear out of his way, the second and other subsequent fleshy obstacles were sliced and diced easily enough but Talon was spattered with multi-colored blood and he was still not quite sure where the origin of the scent was, the captors had been clever enough to move said object enough to confuse Talon. He snarled in frustration and tore the throat out of another bipedal roadblock, then he came upon a room with a tank with lights aimed at it in the middle.

Inside, several men treated back in fear, one of their arms dipping into the tank momentarily in their shock. The scream that ripped from his throat proved just how horrific that bath must be for poor Peter. "What **_is_ ** that?!" a different goon screamed.

Talon rolled his shoulders and readied to run into the room and dispatch these fools as well when a wave of that same fear scent hit him, it was coming from the tank. Talon's white eyes blinked and he knew what came next. _Good thing I'm hungry again_. He opened his jaws, strings of blood and saliva dripped off his fangs as he slowly stalked in, snarling loudly.

“Woah, woah… hey, buddy, we’re just doin’ our jo--” one of the goons began.

Talon roared and threw himself in, his claws latching into the ribcage, or what was _probably_ the ribcage, of one of the guards and hoisted them off their feet before ripping their stomach open with his other hand. _So am I._ He turned to the others and smiled wickedly, showing off his teeth. He made short work of the others as they tried to flee and was chewing on a leg when the escort caught up, Talon glanced at them and snorted, the hell did he need all of them for?

From the confines of the tank, Peter had only been able to watch as his captors had been brutally and rather promptly slaughtered in a blur of blood and screams. His eyes wildly shot about, from the beast chewing on a leg to the others that had made their way to the door. Who were they? Was he the next to be torn apart? He couldn’t take much more of this, he knew he couldn’t and he began to wail. He squirmed in the ‘bath’, wincing as his raw skin stung and throbbed, and coughed harshly as he struggled to get his breath; panic had worked its way from his gut up into his throat, his sounds growing more and more hysterical. _No more… want Daddy!_

The trainer pushed the other guards aside to reach the tub. “Shit. We gotta get this kid out immediately.”

Talon cocked his head, part of a bone sticking out of his mouth as he sniffed the air, whatever the fear scent was coming from was in that tank. He cocked his head and dropped what was left of the last guard (he’d eaten the others) and walked slowly closer, eyes narrowed curiously and the color bleeding back into them.

Peter was trying to curl his body into itself, his wailing continuing as the acid sloshed against him and agitated his skin even more while fighting his healing factor. He could hear footsteps and with each one that came closer he trembled much more violently, hiccuping and fighting to breathe as the gag in his mouth caused him to choke. His eyes flicked over at Talon, wide and glassy as tears streamed down his reddened cheeks, and tried to curl even tighter. He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

“We don’t have time to get the acid gloves from the shuttle. Talon, can you scoop him out? Gently?” the trainer asked a bit skeptically.

Talon was so engrossed that he actually flinched at being addressed then bent down and grabbed the back of the harness holding the writhing thing with his teeth and tore it out then scooped the whole thing out onto the floor. He sniffed at the brown hair, one of the only places that wasn’t drenched and burnt smelling, and Talon cocked his head, he knew this squeaking thing, it matched the scent he’d been following. 

With trembling, still partially bound hands, Peter tried to claw at the gag in his mouth and let out another broken sob. His head was spinning and his body felt so painful, he didn’t know what was happening and he was so scared. He writhed where he’d been placed by Talon and threw his head back, whimpering and hiccupping miserably as he met the pup’s gaze and managed to hold it for about five seconds before flinching in fear. He pawed at the gag, trying to communicate as best as he could, and then gave up in favour of curling into a ball to protect himself.

Talon chuffed and nudged at . . . at _Petey’s_ head until the brunette moved enough for him to get at the gag, he grabbed it in his claws and pulled on it. Intent on getting the small person to stop making those distressed sounds, they made something in Talon clench. _Hold still, dammit._ He pulled on it but it moved Petey’s entire head with it much to Talon’s confusion.

Peter let out a small squeal as the tiny legs that had dug into his lips only bit into his skin harder, drawing more tears from the boy as he squirmed and choked on an anguished whine. He needed this gag off! It hurt! God, it hurt, just like everything else! The trainer finally realized what was happening and pulled out a stun baton. Turning on its electric charge, he growled, “ **_Stop_ **, Talon! You’re hurting him!”

Talon growled in surprise then backed up, glaring at the trainer and the baton, he liked this one but not that much, he backed up again. _Then you fucking do something about it!_ He looked back at Petey then let out a soft whine, he didn’t mean to _hurt_ him.

The trainer knelt down and gently prodded at the pacifier until he found the button that released the legs and was able to pull it out. “You’re okay. You’re okay, baby boy. We’re gonna take you back to Daddy.”

As the gag was pulled out, Peter spluttered and coughed violently as he hunched over. A few seconds passed before he threw up, though he’d had nothing in his system in hours so it just burned. His bottom lip quivered as he looked at the trainer and then the creature, _Talon_ , “D… Da-Dadd-y!” he let out a broken cry and hung his head, trembling hard.

The sound of Petey’s voice struck a chord with Talon and he knew what he was supposed to do, he moved closer, rumbling softly as he nudged Petey’s head. He slowly moved closer and laved his tongue up the side of Pete’s face. Then the blonde looked pointedly at the trainer and guards, Petey wanted to go home but he wasn’t about to move him until given the go-ahead.

The trainer practically sagged with relief before springing back into action. “Wrap it up, boys. Time for a family reunion!” He and the others filed out the room. 

Talon snorted then nudged Petey onto his back more, _Time to go._

Peter whimpered and buried his face into Talon, clinging to him with shaking hands as his exhaustion made his eyes droop. He didn’t know where they were going, but he could only hope that he’d see Daddy again soon.

Talon peeled the remainders of the restraints off Petey before picking him up and standing up with the tiny brunette cradled in his arms. He was covered in blood and viscera but Petey clung on nonetheless and he rumbled at it. _Time to go home._ He smirked and tilted his head back, Master would be very pleased with him and he felt a rush of blood to his loins . . . he _better_ be pleased . . . 

Talon had Petey on his bed as the shuttle moved, he glanced up and grunted, he’d had the small brunette tucked underneath him the whole ride so far, occasionally running his fingers over the trembling thing or to nuzzle his hair.

Any time Talon had gone to move Peter had whined, taking comfort from the larger being’s presence and finding himself petrified if he moved a little bit away. His fingers lingered against Talon’s arms, stroking the skin there absently as his teary eyes stared blankly at the wall of the shuttle. He couldn’t think straight, everything was a blur.

Talon rumbled and shifted, scenting Petey lightly and he shifted his weight to press against the trembling thing, he liked how Peter smelled . . . and thanks to whatever it was he’d been soaking in, his skin felt so smooth . . . hairless actually . . . Talon nudged Peter’s head back and his tongue slid up the pale column. 

The strange sensation against Peter’s increasingly sensitive skin caused the brunette to let out a soft whine, though it wasn’t pained as his earlier ones had been. He let his head roll, his eyes closing while his fingers reached to brush through Talon’s ‘fur’, it feeling soft between the digits and only making him want to stroke more.

Talon scented Peter and chuffed softly, his fingers reaching down to push Peter’s legs open, he knew what that smell meant and he was more than happy to oblige. He glanced up to the cockpit to make sure no one was readying to tell him ‘no’ and to get down or to take Peter away like they did _every time_ he got close. Bad enough his cock and balls were already wrangled so he could barely do anything.

Peter let his legs fall open and sighed, the action feeling somewhat… normal? He rolled his head a little and winced, his skin still stinging a little though it was healing slowly. It just left him incredibly sensitive to touch of any kind, so much so even the feeling of Talon’s breath caused goosebumps to rise on the backs of his arms and neck.

Talon rumbled approvingly at Peter being so good and pliable, _that’s it . . ._ his fingertips trailing slowly over the brunette’s slightly reddened skin to find the spots that made him twitch and writhe until he could smell a curl of arousal from the small boy. He slowly rolled against Peter’s backside, gauging his reactions carefully and keeping an eye on the guards.

The physical contact was soothing Peter in ways he hadn’t realised he’d needed, his whole body going limp as he gave a quiet whine. Heat curled in his gut and he shivered, having practically forgotten what this felt like, and he slowly pushed against the roll of Talon’s hips.

Talon nuzzled Peter approvingly, feeling Peter’s warmth on the only part of his cock that was exposed, the head, made things so much better. He shifted his angle and rubbed slowly against Peter, his eyes sliding closed. _That’s it, feels good . . ._

The smaller male shivered and arched, trying to feel more of those nuzzles and hear more of those rumbles. He needed to do good right now, needed to feel like he wasn’t bad after everything that had happened. Shaking those thoughts from his head he pushed back against Talon a little firmer, wriggling a little as he let out a small huff. It felt good, _very_ good, but he couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t enough. It was _frustrating_.

Talon’s own frustration started to make him angry as he couldn’t penetrate as he was and he wanted to very badly. He reached down to rub his fingers over Peter’s cock then lower to where Talon really would like to be. The tight hole twitched under his claws as he stroked and rubbed just _there_. He whined softly in exasperation but he’d tried to take the chastity device off before and that punishment hadn’t gone over very well.

Peter’s eyes opened a little and he glanced at Talon with flushed cheeks, his cock giving a feeble twitch as he rocked his hips back against the stroking of his hole. His lips parted to let out a small whine, a little louder than he probably should be at that moment.

One of the guards whipped its head their way and, after watching for an uncomfortable length of time, moved to bring them to the trainer’s attention. In response, he turned to stare at the spectacle for a bit before shrugging. “The dog still has its belt on, don’t ‘e? Then he’s fine. I’m sure the Grandmaster wouldn’t mind his baby boy being warmed up and comforted. Just keep an eye on ‘em.”

Talon huffed and rolled against Peter's ass trying to get _in there_ as his fingers wiggled in a bit. Fuck it felt so tight and hot and talon wanted to just bury himself in it. He pressed his face into Peter's hair. _So close…_

Peter let out a gasp and bit his bottom lip, wincing at the sharp pain from where the gag had dug in and letting his lips part once more. He pushed back against Victor’s fingers, wanting to be good, wanting to feel that comfort of having someone right _there_. He needed it… 

Talon snarled and sat back, his frustration edging into anger as he realized that he was just getting wound up without the promise of release. He snarled and pushed away to breathe and let his blood cool. His hips twitching and he had a steady drip of precum sliding down the heavy leather of his chastity device. _Fuck._

Peter squirmed a little and huffed through his nose, whining and reaching for the pup needily. Every inch of him ached as his skin slowly healed, causing him to want soothing touches, anything to distract him from the pain.

The massive blonde grunted and stared at the small, squirming brunette then sighed and flopped back down next to him instead of on top. His big paws swiping slowly up and down over any inch he could get. He tried to ignore the pulsing throb down below in favor of maybe keeping him quiet a different way.

At the moment Talon gently stroked the sore patches, Peter shivered and appeared to settle. He still occasionally trembled, the odd throb causing him to hiss. Eventually, he buried his face into the larger male’s shoulder. He felt… safe. Like he couldn’t be hurt again so long as the blonde stayed at his side. It was about five minutes before his eyes closed, his breathing evening out as he fell into a light sleep.

********

Somewhere along the way, Talon had fallen asleep as well. Upon blearily waking, he assumed there must have been sedatives involved, because he found himself nestled under covers in a giant bed. The boy was still cuddled close to his side, sucking a thumb, and very much asleep. An arm draped across both of them, lazily declaring its ownership and protection of both bodies under its weight. Warm breath tickled behind Talon’s ear as a whisper drifted from lips, “You were such a good boy for me, Talon, weren’t you?”

Talon blinked several times to try and wake himself up and grunted, shifting his weight slowly to look at Master. He smirked and rumbled as he pushed his head toward En’s, _Yeah, I did good, got the boy, killed the bad guys . . ._

“That’s right. Had a bit of fun too; I watched the footage. Didn’t even need to send a whole team with you; you brought baby boy back to Daddy _all on your own_.” The Grandmaster trailed a hand down Talon’s navel. “Had a bit of other fun too, didn’t you?”

Talon’s skin twitched under En Dwi’s fingers and he slowly worked his way closer, nudging Peter back a bit to nuzzle Master’s shoulder, the head of his cock throbbed desperately. How long had it been since he’d come voluntarily? He had no idea. _Yeah, now let me finish the fun_.

“Why don’t you wake baby boy, and we can finish what you started, hm? Just this time, I’ll be nice and let you come too… even though you _did_ start _without Daddy_.” The last two words were punctuated with rough squeezes and pulls of Talon’s balls.

Talon winced and huffed then he turned toward Peter and sniffed him lightly, how the hell could he be blamed for starting when the little brat couldn’t keep his hands to himself?? Oh well. Talon chuffed and ran his fingertips up Peter’s back and let his claws just lightly dig in while he leaned in to lick and ever so gently nip up Peter’s neck to nibble on his ears. He was desperate, almost frantic, to get his rocks off but the small, tremble-y little thing seemed to need a more tender touch than Talon was used to.

It took a few moments before Talon received a response from Peter, the boy stretching slowly beneath those claws and a quiet whine tumbling from his lips. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he reached to comb a hand through the pup’s hair, “mn…?”

“Good morning, baby boy. You gave us a right scare, but Talon puppy was a good boy and brought you back to Daddy.” One of En Dwi’s hands found its way to Peter’s hair while the other stroked and scratched at Talon’s cock.

Talon growled and hissed, his hips twitching as he struggled between wanting _any_ contact on his bits but also not really liking the current sensations. He swallowed thickly and tried to keep licking and biting at Peter, claws moving out to rub at his pierced nipples and down to his thighs. Talon used one of his hands to mess with his own piercings, lightly tugging the small chain linking them all together until he was drooling and his eyes were rolling in their sockets.

“Petey-pie, why don’t you give the puppy some kisses, hmm? I think his cuddle stick needs some attention.”

With the sound of his name Peter shifted and sat up, his head a little groggy from having just woken up. The phrase _cuddle stick_ took a few seconds to resonate, the meaning just about escaping him for all of five seconds. Giving a soft sounding _oh!_ He gave a shy nod, a little unsure of himself and looking from En Dwi to Talon.

Talon blinked then sat back and tilted his head, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked the already hard flesh a bit then he took Peter’s hands and put them in the same position before he got back on his hands and knees. He gave Peter an expectant look and pushed his hips forward to sort of give the small creature a hint at what he should do. It was hard to be patient when this was the first time he’d felt the sparks of pleasure catch fire a little bit.

“Make the cuddle stick wet with your mouth, baby boy. Give it kisses,” En crooned.

Satisfied with the instructions, Peter wriggled until he was in the correct position and slowly stroked Talon’s cock first. He seemed solely focused on his task, unable to concentrate on much else until he parted his lips and lapped at the head; all the while, his eyes shifted to try and see the reaction and make sure he was doing the right thing.

Talon groaned and he dropped his hips to get his cock in that hot, small mouth as quickly and as much as possible. _Oh fuck yeah!_ He arched his back and one hand reached down to fist Peter’s hair while the other dug into the bedding.

“Suck on it, baby boy. Puppy will like that a whole lot, won’t you, Talon?”

Peter let out a pleased sound, doing as he was told and suckling with the hopes of hearing more of those groans. He liked them, not that he really understood why, just as he liked the hand in his hair. 

Talon let his head fall back on his neck loosely then pulled back, he was more than ready to breed the small brunette and he aimed to as he moved down to nuzzle Peter’s jaw while he pushed his index and middle fingers into Peter’s mouth, rubbing over the rough span of Peter’s tongue. He kept moving the digits slowly in and out of the hungry, sucking mouth until drool started to drip down Peter’s chin, all the while Talon settled between Peter’s legs and rubbed their cocks against each other. It was a little frustrating when Peter didn’t get hard too but he didn’t really care here nor there about those details at the moment.

Peter, in the meantime, wasn’t able to really focus on anything except the warmth that had filled him and now left his limbs tingly. This wasn’t painful like the bath had been, he _knew_ this feeling and he knew it was good. So as Talon rubbed their cocks together, Peter managed to run his hands down the pup’s torso and caught a nipple on the way down by utter chance.

Talon hissed then chuckled, taking Peter’s hand and put the wandering digits on the chains that came off his nipplerings, if he was gonna play with things, might as well make the most of it. The encouragement was all the boy needed to play, gently tugging on the chains and wriggling to rub up against the larger figure as best as he could.

“That’s it. G o o d b o y s. Talon, swing yourselves around so baby boy’s back is to me, hmm? I’ll help get him ready for you,” En instructed with a wink.

Talon chuffed then picked Peter up and moved him into the desired position, his fingers still inside Peter's mouth. He shivered in anticipation and smirked, he reached over with his unoccupied hand and stroked his claws up Masters thigh toward his already obvious erection and licked his lips.

En Dwi swirled a finger in the pool of precum Talon was producing before slowly inserting his digit in Peter’s ass. The sensation earned a soft moan from the brunette as he rocked down onto En Dwi’s finger and then forward to try and rub against Talon, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. His body was still incredibly sensitive as result of the bath, the healing skin still a little sore and tingly, so every brush of contact induced shiver after shiver.

Talon rumbled and moved further down the bed to crouch back, his tongue swiped along Peter's thighs in turn then he nipped and licked his way down Peter's left thigh to lick lightly at the piercings through the brunette's cocklet. 

Peter shut his eyes and rolled his head back, letting out another moan of delight as his hips twitched between the dual-contact. His fingers fell to the sheets and tightened, the knuckles slowly whiting.

“That’s it, baby boy. Chase the sweet, hot cuddles for Daddy and puppy, and don’t be afraid to make a mess,” he crooned with a crook of his finger.

Talon rumbled out a chuckle and breathed deeply, fitting Peter's cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue over it before releasing it with a pop, his own hips twitching.

With a squeal, Peter’s hips stuttered and rolled from one point of contact to the next. A steady stream of gasps and whines fell from his lips, rising an octave in pitch when his cock let out the smallest of dribbles. Talon licked it up and smacked his lips before going back at sucking on Peter, his nose pressed to the brunette's smooth skin, eyes closed.

En chuckled at the puppy’s eagerness and tugged a bit at his collar, “Petey Pie has had enough for now, Talon. No need to suck him dry when you’ve got me.” He gestured to his own throbbing, purple cock. No barbs filled with psychedelics could be seen… yet.

Talon’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and eyelids heavy, he moved in and laved his tongue over the head of En’s cock, searching out any precum before sliding under the sheath’s skin stretched against the head to swirl his tongue about before pulling Master fully into his mouth. He looked up at En as he eased all the way down to nuzzle his nose against his master’s pelvis.

En thrust a few times in and out as Talon excelled in his ministrations. Before too long, the rest of En’s cock slid from its sheath and nestled in Talon’s throat, swelling and pricking as it did. Eventually, En could see his swell in Talon’s throat and adoringly stroked the straining skin. “So beautiful and perfect you are for me, Talon. Such a g o o d b o y you are. Look at you,” En spoke even as the barbs and tip filled Talon with his psychedelic cum.

Talon choked a moment before he was able to breathe then he gave a loud moan, his eyes rolling back in their sockets then they focused again, whiting completely out. Talon’s hands stroked slowly up En’s thighs to dig his fingers into the thickest part of the Grandmaster’s assmeat and pulled him in as close as he could, flexing his throat to work the barbs and get injected a thousand more times. _Fuck! FUCKFUCKFUCK! YEAHFUCKYE-_ Talon’s eyes squeezed shut and he swayed slightly. Ah, there was a familiar sensation . . . he’d missed this . . . Talon looked up at En, working his tongue against the shaft.

A thrum of satisfaction and unexpected warmth rushed through En at the look in Talon’s eyes. _I’ve done it. I broke the beast, and he’s well and truly_ **_M I N E._ ** The Grandmaster stroked Talon’s hair, maintaining eye contact until his cock had shrunk back into its sheath. As soon as it did, En pulled Talon off his cock and, widening his legs so the puppy could fit between them, pulled Talon up for a searing kiss.

Talon blinked then planted his hands on the bed, pushing into Master’s mouth slowly, tentatively in case this was another trick. He carefully lowered his hips and rubbed his straining cock against En’s leg curiously. Seemed like the Grandmaster wanted to play and Talon _loved_ games.

En circled Talon’s tongue with his own, slowly repositioning so that Talon was rubbing against his hole and cock in turn. Unwilling to end the kiss just yet, he joined in the frotting.

Talon closed his eyes and pushed more into En’s groin, his tongue fucking En’s mouth. _Okay . . . this isn’t our usual game . . . I’m not in agony . . ._ Talon furrowed his brow uneasily, then, just to test the waters, he reached slowly down the bed to put a hand on En’s side, his hands were so large that his spread fingers covered half of En’s side, he eased his thumb up and rubbed En’s nipple in a slow circle.It was hard to concentrate as colors and lights obscured his vision like a goddamn camera filter making En look . . . really . . . _pretty_. . . Talon’s cock throbbed and flexed.

En finally broke the kiss, smiling. “Get inside me, my good boy. You deserve it for saving our Petey Pie.”

Talon blinked as he tried to focus, _we are definitely playing a new game . . ._ He slowly grabbed the base of his cock, swaying slightly, his white eyes blinked a few times then he thought better and got down on his stomach and buried his face in En’s ass. His tongue extended and swirled in and around the Master’s asshole. After a bit he started using a finger as well, careful of his claws until told otherwise.

As En ground down on the intruding fingers, self-slicking and stretching quicker than expected. “OH ME YES. Can you knot, puppy? I need you inside **_N O W_ **.”

Talon got up and prowled forward, lowering his hips and pushing in as he got back to the head of the bed. He rested his elbows on the bed, he dug his toes into the bed and thrust. Talon grunted, it had been so long since he’d actually been allowed to penetrate AND come . . . he grit his teeth as he thrust then frowned as something started to happen. Talon grunted and shifted, he felt something uncomfortable happening at first then his eyes widened and he thrust faster, slamming into En and biting his own forearm, snarling. _OHFUCKJESUSWHATTHEFUCKINGHELLISTHIS???_ Everything inside him needed him to come, right then, he looked desperately at En for permission. _PLEASE!_

En ground down until he was filled deliciously and completely by Talon’s brand new knot. Then he tightened at the base, his passage undulating tantalizingly. “Come for me, pretty puppy. My g o o d Talon.” Talon unlatched the fangs from his arm and threw his head back, making a strangled, wordless sound as his balls practically exploded and his cock pulsed, cum filling his master. More barbs came out inside the passage, holding him there and milking him for everything he was worth… plus some, and that was probably the penile LSD at work.

Talon panted, he couldn’t pull out but then, he wasn’t sure he wanted to as a constant, more subdued orgasm continued through him, the stars he’d seen suddenly spun and sparked, their tails turning into rainbows and fizzling with pops and snaps. Talon’s mouth broke into a slack smile and he swayed, trying to track the stars with his eyes and he shivered. The big blonde looked down then he tried to pull out, frowning in confusion when he couldn’t take his dick out. _O-kay . . . that’s new . . ._

The barbs retracted, but Talon could still not quite pull out. En chuckled, “So desperate to leave me dripping, Talon? How can you do that when there’s still more,” his smooth passage continued to milk and undulate, “filling? No, my body won’t let you out until it is **_f u l l y s a t e d_ **.”

Talon blinked then flopped down next to En, shifting their positions slightly so they’d be a bit more comfortable and started to thrust his hips in a more relaxed, lazy manner. If they were going to be stuck together, he was going to search out any and all pleasure spots buried inside. Talon kissed En’s neck, mouthing a slight bruise into the older man’s skin. If En was hoping for conversation, he’d have to do that on his own, Talon had balls to empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept our apologies for the long delay. Between three moves, quite a number of sicknesses, one of our number starting uni, and work driving us to the ground... well, it's been difficult. We love you guys, though!


End file.
